Fearless
by dress up romance xx
Summary: Nessie has always wanted to be 'normal' but being a hybrid has allowed her to be anything but. She thinks attending public high school will make her feel normal, but she has no idea what she's gotten herself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Fearless**

Life is highly taken for granted.

I would give anything to just be human. Life would be simpler. I would actually be seventeen years old and next year I would be eighteen, and my body would continue growing. I would have just one birthday a year, rather than having multiple ones. I could have pets, like a little kitten named Mittens and a puppy named Muffin. Because those were simple names humans would give to their pets, because they could have them. But my family's lifestyle and diet prevented me from brining animals willingly into my home. I would technically be eighteen years old next year, but my body will never change. It has been frozen for over ten years now, perfect marble just like the rest of my family. If I was human instead of socializing with my family, I would have friends and we would do things that teenagers did, like go to the beach when it's sunny out and to the movies at night. But I had no friends; all I knew was my family. And it sucked.

I sound incredibly ungracious saying this. My life isn't horrible. I'm loved far more than most people can honestly admit and I don't mean to brag. My family dotes on me, night and day. I'm their littler miracle, the most precious thing in the family. And it's wonderful to be amongst them, they're all so caring and incredible. But it gets tiring being their perfect little angel. I'm not perfect. I'm just Nessie. I'm so far from perfect it's frightening. It'd be much easier to deal with these imperfections if I didn't live amongst my world. Being human would be so easy, so simple.

I shouldn't say it would be easier to be human, since the only humans I ever see I'm related to. But, it's so easy to watch humans on TV and fantasize about what my life would be like if I didn't have parents who looked the same age as me and grandparents that looked like they could be older siblings or cousins. If I had a normal, human life. It was so tempting to want what I could never actually have.

I have yet to attend school, and it was my father's intent to never let me attend, but my mother managed to convince him otherwise. But there was a rule. I had to wait until I was seventeen to go to school. My mother gave no explanation as to why I had to be seventeen, but I wasn't going to fight her on it. I was going to be human, for the most part. Finally, after the longest summer of my life, I was going to get to go to school, like all the regular teenagers. After waiting years, tomorrow was going to be the best day. It would be my first day of school.

"Nessie?" I looked up from my diary to see my aunt Alice's beautiful face in the doorway, a wide grin spread across it.

My aunt had been harassing me about a shopping trip. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy shopping, it was one of my favorite things to do. Which pleased my aunt immensely, seeing as my mother despised it. I just wasn't in the mood to go shopping now. I wanted to sit on the family couch, watching reruns of Saved by the Bell in preparation for school. I needed to perfect my human attributes. The show was somewhat silly and when I compared it to the stories my family had told me of high school, didn't appear very realistic, but I still found it to be a guilty pleasure.

Alice could see my disinterest in our shopping trip and she frowned at me. A frown didn't look right on my aunt. Her face was far too beautiful—too angelic—for a frown.

"Please tell me you don't plan on watching that silly show again?" She finally asked me after I stared at her, unable to form a sentence for several moments.

I turned away from her, too afraid to respond. I hated upsetting my aunt Alice. She had the best way of making me feel absolutely guilty. I think she forced Uncle Jasper to help a little with that.

"Oh Nessie, come on! You need the perfect outfit for tomorrow!" She all but shouted at me as she flung herself across the room and onto the bed next to me, her hands out ready to beg.

"I'm sure you can do a good job of finding that all by yourself Alice," my mother said from the doorway. I couldn't help but smile at her for her saving grace. I had no idea how I was going to talk my way out of this shopping trip.

"No Bella, you're not interfering with this," Alice began to huff but it was obvious she'd already lost the battle. After a deep sigh, she began to probe me. I gave her a curious look before she said anything. "I just wanted to make sure you still had that perfect little butt of yours."

I blushed scarlet at this and tried to hide my 'perfect little butt' from her but this only seemed to make my mother laugh. "Oh Alice, the girl hasn't gained or lost a pound in nearly ten years. You know her size perfectly, now go on with your shopping trip and make sure to get something Edward will approve of."

"Pish posh Edward," was all my aunt said before dancing out of the room, leaving both my mother and myself in tears of laughter.

After we recovered from our burst of giggles, we both looked at each other. Some days, I felt like I was looking at my sister rather than my mother. Granted my mother was eighteen years older than me, she didn't look a day over eighteen. I found my mother to be much more beautiful than myself (not that I sit around staring at myself, saying how beautiful I am). My mother was always glowing, no matter what. My aunt Alice told me it all had to do with my father and I thought it was so romantic. Their story went up there with Romeo and Juliet for me. I used to have my father tell me it as a bedtime story when I was younger.

"Would you mind if I watched your show with you?" My mother asking, biting her lip. I could tell this was all hard for her. She hated the fact I was growing up, but I couldn't help it. I hated being the baby. I just wanted to be all grown up and out of their hair. I didn't enjoy all the attention.

Still, there were those days where I really did love my mother's attention. "Of course mom."

She beamed at me. "I'll be in the living room. Will you be down soon?"

I looked around my room. I was about to write in my journal before Alice had come in, but the thought seemed distant at this point. I looked back at my mother to see her hopeful expression and figured I could write later. "I'll come down with you now."

It seemed as if everyone had disappeared, leaving just me and my mom in our house. She sat on the edge of the couch and motioned for me to sit in the spot beside her. "I'm kind of hungry," I told her as I motioned to the kitchen, "don't start it without me! I think this episode is the one where they all go to the dance, and I need to see the perfection that is Zach Morris."

My mother just laughed at this but nodded her head. I smiled as a 'thank you' before heading to find some food. Before my seventeenth birthday, I'd begun to wean myself off my mainly blood diet. I wanted to be as human as possible before I started school. I'd only have blood occasionally, about ¼ of how often my family fed. Instead I forced myself to eat human food. It wasn't half as bad as I originally believed. My family was very concerned when I told them my decision, but I made it very clear that I was almost a legal adult now and this was my concern and my concern only.

Grandma Esme kept the house packed with food for me. I could literally make anything in the world with the amount she had bought. It was incredibly extravagant, but I was very thankful for how supportive she was. I wasn't that hungry, I just had a desire to snack on something, so I decided to grab a tub of ice cream and some pretzels. I know human girls would be very envious of the fact that cold eat all the ice cream in the world and never gain an ounce. Just another perk of my freak status.

"That's an interesting food selection," Jake said from behind me practically scaring me to death. I threw the ice cream up in the air and let out a tiny yelp.

He just laughed at my expense and caught the ice cream. "You're such a girl Ness."

I just glared at him hard for a moment before responding. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"I don't understand how you don't hear me," he said with a laugh. "You have super human hearing after all. It's not like I go into stealth mode around you."

"You do too," I said with a humph before stealing my ice cream back and marching towards the living room.

He takes a hold of my arm and turns me towards him before I get a chance to leave. I have to fight off the blush I feel creeping onto my cheeks over how close we are standing and the fact that he is still holding my arm. He looks at me with those big, puppy dog eyes and I bit my lip. I can't even remember why I was annoyed with him to begin with.

"What are you doing today?" I feel my mind go blank. _What am I doing today?_ What a remarkable question. I have no idea.

"Renesmee did you get lost in there?" My mother calls from the living room. _Oh right!_ I was watching my show with mom. How did I manage to forget that? It may or may not have something to do with the fact there was a half naked boy standing in my kitchen, holding my arm.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. He was so cute when he did such little involuntary things like that. I blinked at him for a moment, totally forgetting that he had even asked me a question.

"I'm going to watch Saved by the Bell with mom, want to join us?" I ask, praying he'll say yes. I look at him with what I intend to be hopeful eyes. He smiles sweetly as me as he begins to shake his head.

"Bella wants to spend time with you Ness, I'm not intruding on that," he says in reason.

"You won't be!" I practically shout at him. He just laughs and this time I can't help the blush that stains my cheeks. I try to hang my head in mortification but it's hard to hide from Jake. He takes the hand from my arm and puts it under my chin and forces me to look up at him. I have to think very hard in order to keep my breathing even. His touch burns my skin more than it would anyone else, but for a much different reason.

"Go watch your show with your mother, I'll be back later," I want to fight him over this, but I know I won't win. Jake used to _always_ give into anything I asked, but lately it seems he's been fighting that. I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't have any interest in, so I nod my head.

"Alright," I reply softly, embarrassed by my little outburst and the fact he was going to leave. I pull myself away from him and start backing out of the kitchen. "See ya then."

He must have caught the dejected look on my face, because he automatically closed the space between us and pulled me to his chest. I bite my tongue in order to not burst out of my skin and give into my instincts. My whole body was screaming to cling to him and just kiss him. But I couldn't do that with Jake. That's not what we were. He was my best friend, my rock. He was so much older than me; I was just a little kid to him. Like a little sister. As badly as I wanted to just see what he'd do, I knew better. I knew how it would end if I tried anything. So I forced myself to suffer.

"Do you want me to stay Ness?" He asked, his lips almost touching my ear.

It takes every drop of strength I have to not beg him to stay. I'd been putting this off for a while. I needed to wean myself from Jake. I was already hurting enough from this. I couldn't go on loving someone who wouldn't love me back. I shook my head no. Before he gets a chance to try and make me admit what I really want; I pull myself out of his arms.

"I'll see you at dinner Jake," I say, trying my best to keep my voice even. He looks at me for a long moment and I flash him a bright, fake smile. He buys it, if only for now. I turn around and walk to the living room, not daring to look back at him.

My mother knew exactly what happened before I even looked at her. She's always had this way of reading me. I wait for the back door to slam shut before doing anything.

"Nessie," my mother's voice is soft and soothing and it strikes a chord.

I can barely contain myself. I practically throw myself into her lap and began to cry like a big baby. It's moments like these that prove I am just a child. My whole family has so many years of experience and I've had none. I know nothing of the world but what they've told me. I may be smart, according to my father, but I still have the emotions of a child (as Uncle Emmett likes to tease me for). I have no experiences of my own, no stories to tell. I'm just a naïve child.

I manage to stop crying after a few minutes of my mother's soothing words. She turns the TV on and I turn as much of my focus on the TV as possible. It isn't a difficult task to immerse myself in the lives of Zach, Kelly, Slater, Screeh, Lisa and Jessie.

Hours later, I realize just how late it's gotten and the fact that the rest of the family is still out. I sit up and look at my mom, "Where is everyone?"

"Esme and Carlisle went down to the school today to talk to them about you and then I think Esme said something about furniture shopping," I nod my head. It makes sense, Grandma Esme loved redecorating and it had been a while since she'd done so.

"Alice must have dragged Jasper shopping with her. Rose, Emmett and your father went hunting. They should be back fairly soon. And I have no idea why the rest of the pack hasn't stopped by the house. I could have sworn Leah was coming over."

Aunt Leah and my mother used to hate each other, from what everyone's told me, but they made up when we all started moving when I was younger. They seemed to have a lot in common, and now that they were sisters, Aunt Leah has pretty much become my mother's best friend. Aunt Leah was one of my favorites growing up because she didn't dote on me like the others. She showed her affections much differently, by making fun of everyone and being snippety, but I was a soft spot for Aunt Leah, or at least that's what she called me. Instead of taking me on shopping trips, Aunt Leah would make me feel as human as possible by taking me to the park as a child and out to movies as I got too old for the park. It did seem strange she or uncle Seth hadn't dropped by. They spent almost every waking hour here, along with Jake and the rest of the pack.

"I guess Jake told her that we were bonding," I shrugged.

My mother and I hadn't really had any alone time together in a while and I'm sure everyone else could tell how much she wanted to have some with me before I went off into the real world. It actually made a lot of sense that no one was home today. My father had gone hunting only a few days ago, and grandpa Carlisle had definitely gone to the school just the other day.

My mother smiled at this. "That's so sweet of him."

I nod my head in agreement, my mind once again thinking of Jacob. My mother sees my distant expression instantly and frowns lightly. "Sweetheart, I think you need to talk to him."

"No," I say, my voice dark. I stand up abruptly, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Renesmee."

I don't look at her, because then I'll feel guilty for taking my frustration out on her. Instead I march up to my room and slam the door, throwing myself onto my bed like the dramatic teenager I've become. I swear I used to be more mature than this. My mother doesn't follow me upstairs. She knows better than that. Once more I find myself crying over a subject I swore I would get over. I try to calm myself down by taking deep breaths and thinking of something else, anything else. _Movies, books, TV…school_. This helps. I begin to wonder what school will be like. Will people like me? Will I make friends? What if people think I'm different? I start to worry that no one will talk to me and soon enough I find myself almost freaking out, when I was supposed to making myself feel better.

"Knock-knock," I momentarily come out of my mental breakdown to look up and see my father standing in my doorway. He grins at me. I try to grin back, but it comes out more of a grimace. "Do you want to talk sweetheart?"

"No," I say before I quickly turn away from him. Of course I wanted to talk, but my father wouldn't get half of my worries. He saw me as his perfect little girl who could do no wrong. Everyone loved me, so why was I worrying about school?

"You have nothing to worry over," he assures me while sitting on the edge of my bed. He takes my hand in his and they look so little compared to his. "I'm very proud to call you my daughter. You're a beautiful young girl; you're going to make so many friends. You'll fit right in, just like you're hoping."

I try to fight him on it, but I swear Jasper is standing outside the room because I suddenly feel like just agreeing with my father. "Maybe you're right daddy."

"Father knows best," he replies with a smirk.

I sigh. Jasper is definitely trying to make me feel better, I can just tell. "You know dad, I can tell that you brought uncle Jasper upstairs."

He turns his head away from me, grimacing slightly. "Is he that obvious?"

"Well, yeah I was just freaking out five seconds ago and now all of a sudden I feel relieved. Either uncle Jasper is standing in the hallway, or I'm having crazy mood swings. I'd really like to believe its just uncle Jasper."

"Okay, you caught me," my uncle says as he walks into my room, his hands raised. He smiles sweetly at me before sitting down at the foot of my bed. "We were just a little worried about you, you were giving off some very upsetting vibes."

"I'm fine guys," I say in my defense. It sucks that my father can read my thoughts and in fact knows that I am far from fine. I can see my father's eyes grow dark at this. I nudge him slightly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I'll stop being a little worry wart, I promise," I tell them, raising my hand in an attempt at honesty. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, Esme went out of her way to make you a special dinner in order to celebrate you going to school," my father informs me. I groan at this. I hate being treated special and when people go out of their way for me.

My father just laughs at this. I sigh and start getting up. "I just need to change, I'll be down in a minute."

They both stand. My dad moves over to hug me. He squeezes me tight before kissing my forehead, "No matter how grown up you get, you'll always be my little angel."

I shake my head at this. "I love you dad."

"I love you sweetheart."

My uncle Jasper gives me a hug as well before they both leave the room.

I peel off the sweat pants I'd been wearing and the ratty t-shirt my aunt Alice has threatened to burn a hundred times and begin to look for something somewhat nice to wear. If everyone was here, I had to look decent. I mean, even though they were family, I didn't want to look like a bum who'd been sitting around crying half of the day. I found a pair of dark wash jeans in my dresser, but I had no idea what to wear with them. I stood in front of my mirror for a long moment, holding the jeans up to my body while I wondered what to pair with them.

"Hey Ness, your mom wanted me to ask you—"

I spin around, half naked, to see Jacob standing in my doorway, his mouth hung open. I hadn't even heard him open the door. I can feel my whole body turn red (the human side of me allowing this traitorous act of my body) as I duck inside my closet, attempting to hide myself from Jake.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he begins to blurt out, backing out of the room. He has covered his eyes at this point and I find myself angrier at that action rather than him walking in without knocking. I mean, what's wrong with looking at me? Does he have to make it so obvious that I'm just a little kid, not a girl he could possibly find himself attracted too. Does he have to make me feel repulsive?

"It's fine Jake, just go," I shout at him.

He shuts the door but I don't hear him walk away. I rush to put my clothes on, just snatching a blouse out of my closet. I check myself once to make sure I meet my aunts' approval.

Jake is standing outside my room when I open the door. He attempts to apologize further, but I put my palm up to stop him. "Just forget what you saw, especially if you have any intentions of walking past my father."

"I'm pretty sure he already knows," Jake says, sliding his hands into his pockets while dropping his eyes to the floor. "I heard a plate break."

"Is that why you haven't gone downstairs?" I ask with a slight giggle, already forgetting that I was annoyed with him.

"That and I wanted to talk with you before we went down," he said, inching closer to me. I swallowed hard as I waited for him to talk. "You start school for the first time tomorrow and well, I don't know how to say this without sounding protective…"

I laugh lightly at this. Jake was possibly just as protective as my dad, if not a little more. I was beyond used to it now. I would be concerned when he _wasn't_ trying to protect me. "It's fine Jake, I'm used to you being an overprotective weirdo."

He stares at me for a moment, but when he sees my big smile, he can't help but smile back. "You're lucky I like you or else that comment would have cost you."

"I'm shaking," I mock him.

He only grins at me before diving forward and beginning to tickle me wildly._ This isn't fair!_ Jake knows every weakness I have, and my intense ticklishness is one of them! After a few minutes of being tortured and not being able to breath, Jake finally stops and I attempt to catch my breath. It's not hard, but I fake it in order to make him feel bad.

"I'm sorry Ness, I didn't think I was tickling you that hard," he begins to apologize, moving closer to me to make sure I'm alright. I can't help but burst into laughter at this. He catches my expression and frowns at me. "It wasn't very nice of you to trick me!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have attempted to kill me though tickling," I say as my rebuttal. He only scoffs at this. "Did you have something to say Jake, or had you just come up here to attack me? Cause I'm starting to get hungry."

I cross my arms over my chest and wait for him to respond. He smirks at my sarcasm, "I don't know why I talk to you kid," I know his use of the word 'kid' isn't meant to hurt me, but it still stings after what just happened. "But yes, I did want to tell you something."

I fight my urge to say I'm not a kid and stick to the subject. "And that is? You take quite a while to get to your point."

He ignores my jibe and goes on, his expression more serious than before "I just want warn you about human boys."

I roll my eyes at this. Is he seriously trying to give me this talk? "Ness, I'm serious. You've never been around them, ever. You have no idea what they're like, what they think like. I just want you to be careful. I know the rest of your family agrees."

I had been intent on making fun of Jake, but when he mentioned my family, my mind went on to something else. "Are you trying to tell me my family has been talking about me?"

"What? No! That's not what I'm saying," he says quickly and I can tell he's lying.

"Well, you can tell them I'll be just fine. I'm not very hungry anymore," I attempt to back away from him and back into my room, but Jake gets in front of the door and blocks it. I attempt to push him out of the way but Jake is stronger than me, despite my own unnatural strength.

"Jake…"

He takes my cheeks in his warm palms and forces me to look at him for the second time today. "Ness, you need to stop getting so upset. No one was sitting around talking about you. Everyone's just concerned because you don't know how horrible boys can be at your age. Believe me, I once one of those boys. Please don't be angry with your family because they worry about you. Maybe it's a little too often, but it's all in good nature. We love you Ness."

I was being selfish if I thought I was going to skip this dinner. And I was being totally dramatic. So maybe my family was talking about me and how worried they were that I wouldn't be able to handle the boys at school, but that's not a reason to freak out. Jake was right, they were just concerned. They loved me. I should be happy they cared, not everyone was lucky like me to have such a big, loving family. I needed to work on this little dramatic, princess complex I'd begun to develop because it wasn't very suiting.

"I'm sorry," I say softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asks, his hands moving down to mine. I look at our intertwined fingers and wonder how he can possibly do this to me. He has to know how I feel. It's so obvious. And it's even more obvious that he sees me as a kid, not a potential girlfriend. Yet he stills holds my hand. He still talks to me like I'm the most important girl in his life. He goes out of his way to make me feel better. And for what? For me to act like a baby?

I take my palm out of his hand and press it to his cheek, showing him the image of me acting like a child only moments ago. "I'm such a drama queen."

He only laughs at me before pulling me into a hug. "You're not dramatic. You're funny."

I wish I could agree with him.

I let him hug me for a few moments, only slightly hugging him back. He then tilts his head so he can look at me, "I was serious before though Ness, please be careful."

I sigh but nod my head. I'd seen enough TV shows to know that if teenage boys were anything like the guys on TV, they could be real jerks. "I will Jake."

My family worried too much. Boys would be my last problem. Just because I'd never actually interacted with a human boy, didn't mean I didn't know how they thought. Although, if I had any intentions of getting Jake off my mind, I should probably make some male friends. This is a scary concept. I have no idea what boys like talking about. If my human shows have any sense of reality, then I can assume that boys like cars and girls. I actually know some stuff about cars, having Jake as a best friend is a benefit in this department, and then I am a girl. So I might not be too awful at making guy friends. I'll just have to try, tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had been under the assumption that only my mother, Aunt Alice and I would be attending school. I was _totally_ wrong. My entire family, excluding grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme would be going to school with me.

I woke up earlier than I needed to, but I took that time to lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I could see the tiny little holes from when Jake and I had laid in bed together and threw pencils in the ceiling to see if they would stick. 17 out of the 20 we threw did and there were the marks to prove it, which grandma Esme had yet to notice. _Does everything always come back to Jake?_ I couldn't get him out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. Everything led back to him. He was too involved in my life for me to just get over him. I had to find someone else, _anyone_ else to get over my stupid crush. Hopefully someone at school would be interested in me, that way I at least had a shot.

Eventually I rolled out o a bed and saw Alice had hung my outfit on my door with a note. I pulled the note off before assessing my outfit.

_To my favorite niece, _

I'm her only niece, I have no idea why she finds calling me that necessary.

_Do not roll those pretty little eyes at me! Go take a shower and put this on. It took me a while to get this look perfect but I think I did a good job, you'll look gorgeous. Love you, see you in lunch! I haven't said that in a while now._

_Aunt Alice_

I laughed at my aunt's craziness but followed her instructions and took a nice, hot shower. When I got out of the shower, I toweled my hair off and then let the rest air dry while I got changed. I smiled when I saw what exactly aunt Alice had picked out for me. It was very sensible, unlike what she or aunt Rose would wear. I pulled the clothing on quickly and fixed the kinks out in my mirror. The jeans fit me like a second skin, along with the white t-shirt Alice had given me. I supposed the navy cardigan with horizontal white stripes was meant to keep my father from flipping out because the rest of my clothes were so tight. I didn't mind however, I thought my outfit looked very cute and simple so I paired it with my moccasin UGGs and went on to find the jewelry I wore every day.

There was the Tiffany's locket my mom and dad gave me for my sixteenth birthday that had a picture of me as a baby on one side with a picture of them on the other. They looked no different in the photo then they did now, stuck forever as a 17 and 18 years old. My aunts had given me a multitude of different earrings, rings and bracelets over time, but I always wore my bow earrings from aunt Alice and the heart ring aunt Rose had given me. Of all my jewelry my favorite was the leather bracelet Jake had given me. It had a little sunshine charm on it and he never explained why it was that, but I never really asked. I just loved the bracelet and wore it every day from that point.

Once again, I had let my mind wander. This was getting old fast. Thank God I only had another hour and a half until I was in school. At least there I had some sort of distraction from my failure of a love life. Instead of dwelling in my room until I had to leave, I decided to see if my family was hanging around so I could hear a few more of their crazy stories before I adventured into the world of High School.

However when I walked downstairs, I was slightly confused to see my whole family was up and about, getting ready for something as well. At first, I assumed that they were all going somewhere together, but then I saw Uncle Emmett with a book bag and then Uncle Jasper had one too and I was able to put the puzzle pieces together and I was infuriated.

"Why do you guy have back packs?" I asked, praying that I had come to the wrong conclusion.

My uncle Emmett has never been one for being subtle. His eyes instantly darted to my father, who was sitting on the living room couch reading a book. I spun around and glared at my father darkly.

"What's going on?!" I shouted at him angrily.

My father stands up and I march over to him, attempting to get in his face. My attempt isn't much, seeing as I'm nearly two feet shorter than my father. None the less, I do my best at trying to be intimidating.

"Do not shout at me Renesmee," my father scolds me.

"I wouldn't be yelling if I hadn't been lied to," I huff angrily. "I thought it was only mom, Alice and I going to school! So why do they have bags?!"

"It was never promised that it was just going to be the three of you," my father began. I went to interrupt him, wanting to scream that it had too been promised, but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Besides, I am your father Renesmee and I feel that you will be safest if we all go with you. You have no idea what the world is like outside of our home. So, after you went to bed last night, we all decided that everyone would attend school, aside from your grandparents of course."

There a million and one things I want to shout at my father as this point, but I have no idea how to say them. Instead I continued to glare angrily at him for a few moments before my mother walked in to see our standoff.

"Did you tell her or she found out?" My mother asked, not looking any more pleased than myself.

"I found out when uncle goofball was running around with a back pack in his hand," I said. I rushed to my mother's side, hoping that she'd be on my side. "Mom please don't let them come. It was supposed to be just us and Aunt Alice."

I can see the pain in my mother's eyes. It's obvious she did not agree with this idea, but the look she exchanged with my father made it quite obvious she wasn't going to fight it. I dropped her arm and stepped back. No one was on my side. I had no idea what to say to any of them.

Instead of bothering with talking to them, I walked out of the house. I heard my father call after me but I didn't look back. I pulled out my phone and prayed Jake was up already.

"That was kind of ballsy."

I hadn't even noticed Jake standing there, leaning against the Rabbit, I was so angry with my father. "You know the only reason he didn't follow you outside is because he knew I'd be out here."

I wasn't used to seeing Jake so dressed up. Well, he wasn't exactly dressed up. Instead of his regular cut-off jeans, which I had come to greatly admire, he was wearing a pair of dark wash denim jeans I'm sure Alice picked out for him. His whole outfit screamed Alice from the white thermal he wore under a blue checkered shirt, his regular leather jacket thrown over it. The only part of his outfit I could tell was non-Alice were his Tims. My aunt would never allow such 'hideous' shoes to be worn. I was not in agreement with my aunt, Jakes boots fit his personality and I think they made the outfit sexier, if that was any possible. _Stop it, stop it, Nessie if you don't' stop it now…_

I shook my head and went back to being angry with my father. "I can't believe he did this to me," I practically cried out, hurling my back pack across our front lawn.

Jake didn't say anything. Instead he went and grabbed my things. After he put them in the backseat of his car, he turned towards me, "You can tell me all about it on the way to school."

Even though I was immensely angry with my father, I couldn't help but smile at the fact I was heading to school. Jake saw my smile and beamed at me. I walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. As he took off, I realized I didn't want to talk about how angry I was with my father. Instead I wanted to talk about school.

"I don't understand why you're so nervous Ness," Jake joked with me, poking me lightly in the side. "It's just school."

"That's easy for you to say, you've been going for a million years. This I my first time," I began, my nervousness starting to bubble over. "The only humans I've ever spoke to are my mom's parents and I don't really think that counts. I have no idea how to talk to humans. This was a bad idea. I should have listened to my dad. I'm going to stick out so bad and people are going to think I'm weird."

Jake sat there quietly, his eyes focused on the road. I huffed, annoyed that he didn't try and tell me that I am in fact not weird, just a paranoid teenager. We were silent for the rest of the car ride, which as only another few minutes. Being as early as it was, we were the first car in the lot. I unbuckled myself and attempted to get out of the car but Jake grabbed a hold of my hand. I turned around to glare at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at me with an odd expression.

"I was going to go to my first class, even if I would be there before the teacher," I said, as if it should have been obvious.

"We have that class together, we'll walk together," he explained to me. I frowned at him. He caught my look and turned his head away from me, "I guess your dad didn't tell you that."

"Tell me what?" I ask, smacking him on the arm in order for him to look at me. He didn't at first but I hit him once again, harder and he looked then. "What didn't my father tell me?"

"You have almost all of your classes with me…"Jake said, flinching away from me, probably thinking I was going to smack him again. Instead, I stared at him.

"You're kidding me."

Jake shook his head no. "You father knew you'd be a lot angrier if it was him or one of your uncles, so he said it had be me. It wasn't my idea, I swear Ness so please don't hurt me. And I mean, it's not so bad. You get to see my handsome face 8 out of the 9 periods a day."

"I better not have that 9th period with my father or I swear on my life I'll rip him to shreds and burn him," I ground out, beyond frustrated with my father. This wasn't fair. He couldn't keep treating me like some little baby. I was going to be 18 fairly soon. I'd be an adult! And then he couldn't control a damn thing about me. Legally at least. Then again, we didn't really abide by the law much.

"You don't! Your mother convinced him to let you have it alone," thank god for my mom or else my father really would be having a funeral. "But, me and her will be in the class room next to you. That was your father's semblance of a negotiation."

"But I have the class alone, not a single family member of mine in it?" I question him. He nods his head in agreement. "What class is that?"

"Your Art History class," Jake said while laughing, "Thank god I didn't get stuck taking that. I hate art."

"Yeah, I know," I laughed along with him. I looked out of the car window to see that almost all of the lot had filled up which made me look at the time. It was 8 and first period started at 8:05. "Jake we need to hurry! Class starts in 5 minutes."

"Don't have a heart attack Ness," Jake joked with me as I hurried to get out of the car. I only stuck my tongue out at him before speed walking towards the building. He caught up with me and grabbed my hand. I looked at our intertwined fingers and wondered what he was doing. He was staring forward, not paying me much attention.

"You're bound to get lost," he informed me in a teasing manner. I smacked him lightly on the arm and he only laughed at me. We managed to make it to class with 2 minutes to spare. But because we cut it so close, there were only seats left open at the very front of class. Jake groaned when he noticed this but I didn't mind. I sat next to a girl with long blonde hair and pale skin; she smiled at me when I looked at her. I smiled back and then turned to Jake, very excited by my interaction with this human. Jake rolled his eyes as he sat down next to me.

"My name is Becky, what's your name?" The blonde girl asked me, smiling genuinely at me. I paused for a moment. Renesmee wasn't a normal name whatsoever, this girl was bound to think it to be weird. I bit my lip, wondering if I could get away with making up a cool nick name._ probably not._

"I'm Renesmee, weird I know," I laughed, trying to hide my embarrassment and fear. She shook her head.

"That's not weird, it's really pretty," she assured me. "I've never heard a more original name. Where is it from?"

I let out a sigh of relief before going on. "My mom was really undecided of whom to name me after, so she combined my grandparents name. So I'm Renesmee Carlie, after my grandmas Esme and Renee and Carlisle and Charlie. I guess it's kind of original."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" She gushed. I turned to Jake, practically brimming with joy. When I looked back to Becky, I noticed her eyeing me and Jake. "You guys are such a cute couple! How long have you been together?"

"What?" I practically choked. I wanted to look at Jake and see his face, but I didn't have the heart to do so. I didn't need to see the disgusted look. I began shaking my head at her. "He's just my friend, we're not dating."

"Coulda fooled me," Becky said with a giggle. I wanted to ask her why that was but our teacher walked in at that moment. I turned my focus to the front of the room, ready to have my first real class.

My classes flew by incredibly fast. I guess it was because I had all of them with Jake and we spent the entire day laughing at the funny things humans said and did. Jake would point out different couples to me and we'd both watch how they'd awkwardly interact, and then we'd spend the next five minutes cracking up over it. Jake had completely taken my mind off my anger towards my father and my nervousness towards making friends. He was really good at distracting me. Even when I saw my father, and the rest of my family, in the hallways and then at lunch, I wasn't upset anymore. Instead I was enjoying the things Jake was teaching me about humans. He spent a lot of our day together telling me funny stories from his past experiences and I found myself wrapped up in them. So when it came time for 9th period, I was extremely disappointed that I didn't have this class with Jake.

Jake walked me to my class, seeing as it was only one class over from his, and stood with me as I waited to go in. I was nervous to be alone, after spending all day with someone who knew what they were doing.

"Ness, you'll be fine," Jake assured me, squeezing my hand. I tried to smile big for him, but it came out as more of a pained half-smile. Jake only shook his head in laughter at me.

"You're always laughing at me," I pointed out.

"You're always doing things to make me laugh," he retorted. This got a smile out of me. "Okay good, I've got you smiling. Now head into class, smiling just like that and you'll make friends in a nanosecond."

"You promise?"

"Of course," he said, giving me a quick hug before heading off to his own class, the bell ringing just at that moment. I scurried into my class and sat in the only seat left, in between a tiny girl with long black hair and a boy with unruly brown hair. They both simultaneously looked at me with the same quizzical look before breaking out into smiles.

The girl spoke first, "I'm Natalie, this is my brother Daniel."

Daniel waved at me, flashing me a giant grin. "I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Ness or Nessie."

"I like Nessie," Natalie said quickly, she instantly reminded me of my aunt Alice, she seemed to have a ton of energy. I looked to see Daniel nodding his head in agreement with his sister. They both looked very alike, now that I was focusing in on their features. They had pale skin, almost as pale as my own, and matching bright blue eyes. The two of them stood out amongst the humans, they were gorgeous. Not that I hadn't seen any gorgeous humans, I most certainly had, but they were other worldly gorgeous, like my family. But they smelt like humans, so it they couldn't be other worldly. Their parents must be models or something.

"So you're new Nessie?" Natalie asked me. I flicked my eyes to see our teacher droning on at the front of the classroom, paying us no mind. I sighed inwardly, happy that I could have a conversation without being told to be quiet by the teacher.

"Yeah, my family and I just moved here," I explained to her.

"I saw all of you at lunch! Like, everyone in your family is gorgeous," she began to gush, "Especially that blonde girl, oh my goodness. I felt like I was at a fashion shoot or something."

"You're one to talk," I said with a laugh. "Do you own a mirror? You're beautiful."

I couldn't help but notice the quick exchange she and her brother had when I said this, but it was quick and before another second went by she was smiling at me brightly. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you to say. You're much prettier than me though."

"I have to agree," Daniel said from my side. I felt my cheeks grow hot at this. I knew I was pretty, it came with my kind but I'd never been told I was pretty by anyone else but my family before. I wasn't sure how to accept the compliment.

"Danny!" Natalie glared at her brother for a moment but he only shrugged at her. "Ugh, brothers."

"I know what you mean," I said, even though I actually didn't.

Natalie launched into asking me a series of questions, like my favorite color, where I liked to shop, about my friends, what I liked to do in my spare time, etc. When she was done, I felt like I'd just been interrogated by the police, but I then went into my own interrogation on her, then Daniel. It was very obvious, but I found out that they were twins. They hadn't always gone to this school, they'd just come here last year, so they promised to help me with getting accustomed. Natalie was exactly like my aunt Alice, as expected, and loved anything and everything related to fashion. She was very infatuated with boys, as stated by Daniel, but currently wasn't seeing anyone. Daniel on the other hand wasn't interested in dating at the moment, seeing as he'd just gotten out of a bad relationship at the beginning of the summer. Natalie suggested that he take an interest up in me and when she said that, Daniel and I quickly changed the subject. It wasn't that I wouldn't consider Daniel as boyfriend material. He was definitely top of the list. He was gorgeous, intelligent, very funny, and seemed like an incredibly sweet guy. He was everything a girl could ask for in a boyfriend, but my heart was set on someone else. I couldn't give Daniel false hope when I was wrapped up already. But…maybe Daniel could help me out with that. Daniel could be exactly what I need to get over Jake. This was something to consider.

"You should come over! We can go shopping and then watch movies," Natalie said cheerily, pulling me out of my wonderings.

Her offer sounded wonderful. I wanted nothing more than to spend time getting to know her better. Natalie and I had a connection that seemed instantaneous. We were very different personality wise and that's why we meshed so well. She was the upbeat, chipper person I needed in my life.

"I'll tell my mom! You want me to come today?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. It seemed premature, but I was praying that we wound wind up being best friends. I'd seen stuff like this in the movies. The new girl would move to town and the sweet and some-what nutty girl would offer to be her friend and they would best friends forever. Despite the fact aunt Leah always told me that was total bullshit and things never worked out like the movies, I believed this was different.

"Please! Did you drive to school today?" she asked, her eyes flitting towards the clock. We only had a minute or so left of class, and then the school day would be over.

"No," I said, remembering that I'd come with Jake.

"I can drive you!" She said, smiling wide. "Text your mom and let her know! I'll have you home by ten, no later!"

I realized that this was happening very fast. If I were human, I would most likely find this situation slightly dangerous. I didn't actually know much about Natalie, aside from what she told me but she could have been lying. Then again, I wasn't human. I could easily defend myself against whatever she had planned for me. But I didn't actually expect she had anything planned. Natalie seemed genuinely sweet; she wasn't going to hurt me. But this would be hard to convince the others. My parents would never agree to let me go home with a human, especially after just meeting her. _Oh well_. "I'll text her and let her know," the bell rang at that moment and we all began to gather our things. "I just need to run to my locker and get my stuff. Can I meet you in the parking lot?"

"Of course! I parked in the front row, I drive a white Mercedes SLK 280," she shrugged when I gawked at her, "Our parents spoil us."

I laughed at this while we walked out of class. "Mine too."

"See ya in a few Nessie," she called over her shoulder as she headed towards the student parking lot. I waved to her and Daniel before turning around to see that the majority of my family had gathered in the hallway, right next to my locker. I groaned before marching over to them. My father was glaring at me, already knowing my plans.

"You're not going," he said sternly I turned my nose up at him. I deserved this, at the very least, for the stupid stunt he pulled this morning. "It wasn't a stupid stunt. We're protecting you Nessie, you have no idea what these people are actually like."

"Natalie and Daniel are wonderful," I said in their defense. My dad never trusted anyone.

My mother rested her hand on my father's shoulder. "If she wants to go to her friend's house, she can Edward. We need to give her a little breathing room."

I started bouncing on my toes in excitement. If my mother said I could go, I was going. "Thank you mom!" I said a little too loudly. I blushed when my family glared at me. "Thanks!"

"What no," my father turned towards my mother, ready to argue with her. My mother just glared at him for a moment and my father went silent. I grabbed the rest of my things before spinning around to leave, not feeling like being a part of the conversation any longer.

"Can I at least meet them first?" I heard my father practically beg my mother. I turned around to see her looking at me. I sighed heavily but nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm coming too," Jacob piped up, stepping in towards us. I groaned, wondering who else was going to join. No one else spoke up and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to scare these poor little humans.

"Fine, can we go now?" I asked, my father nodded his head stiffly and I began to walk away. Jake scurried up next to me, a dark look in his eyes.

"Who are these people Ness?"

"Oh my god, not you too," I wanted to slap him. Why did everyone insist on treating me like some helpless little girl? I was far from helpless and I wasn't a little girl anymore. By the look on Jake's face, I could tell he was freaking out as well. "Go talk to my father, I really don't appreciate being treated like a child."

Instead of waiting for Jake to reply, I started walking fast and pushed through the schools double doors. I could see Natalie standing by her car, waving her little hands furiously at me. I smiled and jogged over to her side.

"Is your family coming?" She said with a laugh, but I could tell she was slightly serious.

"No, they wanted to meet my new friend," I told her, trying to sound as chipper as possible. I turned to see my parents and Jake standing there smiling at us. "That's Bella, my sister and her boyfriend Edward and that's Jake."

Natalie waved to them, "I'm Natalie and this is my brother Daniel," she looked behind her to see Daniel was no longer standing behind her but lying down in the backseat. "Excuse him, he has terrible manners."

"Oh no, don't worry," my mother assured her. "You two didn't know we were coming. Well have fun! I just wanted to make sure my little sister made good friends."

"She's in good hands!" Natalie beamed. My mother nodded her head in agreement, looking at my father and squeezing his hand. He nodded as well and I couldn't fight the smile that formed on my lips. Jake didn't exactly looked pleased, but I chose to ignore him.

"It was very nice meeting you," My mother said.

"You too!" Natalie replied. I waved quickly to my parents before rushing to the passenger side and hoping in. Natalie sliding after me, "That was different."

I groaned. "I'm so sorry about them. My sister and her boyfriend are extra protective over me, no idea why. And Jake, well he's just a weirdo."

"He probably just has a crush on you," she said as she started the car and whipped out of the parking lot. Daniel flung forward and hit one of the windows in the back seat. Natalie and I burst into laughter while he mumbled curse words and rubbed his sore head.

I ignored her comment and laughed more about Daniel's injury. The car ride was fairly short; they lived only a few streets over from the school. My mouth hung slightly as we pulled into their driveway. Every house I'd lived in my life was big, probably big enough to be called mansions, but Natalie and Daniel's house defined the word mansion. It was enormous and it sat on acres and acres of land. Their neighboring houses appearing almost miles away.

The garage had three doors and Natalie pressed a button as we pulled up and the second door opened up and her car slid perfectly in. I looked to the left and saw a black BMW sitting next to her car and to my right sat a little red Porsche. Her family was _just_ like mine, I wanted to laugh at the similarity.

"Whose cars?" I asked as we waited for Daniel to get out of the car.

Natalie looked at the BMW, "That's Daniels car but he's too lazy to drive to school half the time she he hitches a ride with me. The Porsche is our mom's car."

"It's really nice," I said as I admired it. I could very easily picture my aunt Rose in it, speeding down the highway.

"Thank you sweetheart," came a flowery voice from behind us. I spun around to see a woman who looked just like a Stepford Wife. She was drop dead gorgeous, with blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, and the same intense blue eyes that Natalie and Daniel. She was wearing a light pink dress and heels with a white apron.

"Hey mom," Natalie greeted her as she started walking over to her. I followed her, Daniel directly behind me, "this is my new friend Nessie. Nessie, this is our mom, I know she's totally 50's but it's kind of cute."

"I resent that comment," Natalie's mom said as we walked past her into the hallway. I laughed at this. "Please sweetheart, my name is Lilly and I would love it if you called me that, not Ms. Evans."

"If you'd like. My name is Renesmee, but you can call me Ness or Nessie as well, I don't mind."

"I like Renesmee," Lilly said thoughtfully before walking out of the hallway and into their kitchen. We followed her and I could smell cookies before we even stepped into the room. I couldn't contain my grin, they smelled glorious.

"Our mom is like Betty Crocker, she can cook, bake, fry –basically do anything with food," Daniel went on to say. "But her cookies are too die for."

"Oh, be modest Danny, they're not that good," Lilly said while blushing. I just smiled at their interaction. Daniel and Natalie seemed very close with their mother and I found it to be adorable.

"No, Ness try some," Daniel said while shoving cookies in my direction. Not being one to deny cookies, I grabbed one and took a big bite. _To die for was an understatement_. I literally had never had a better cookie in my life. I could easily get used to an all human food diet _fast,_ especially if it meant I got to eat these cookies.

"Aren't they the fucking best?" Daniel asked, getting scolded by his mother for his language. "Sorry ma, but come on Ness, they're great right?"

I just nodded my head in agreement, shoving another cookie into my mouth. The three of them laughed at me for a moment while I chewed. Natalie took the plate and started to walk out of the room, "We'll just take these up to my room. Come on Ness!"

"Thanks for the cookies," I shouted over my shoulder while following Natalie upstairs.

Unlike most people on TV, Natalie's family did not have a bunch of pictures of themselves everywhere. Instead there were lavish paintings hung on the walls and tons of plants. I suppose it wasn't strange, they probably had pictures elsewhere or TV just lied to me. It's not like I could live by everything I saw on TV. We walked up two flights of stairs before getting to Natalie's room. Her door had her name hung on it with a little whiteboard under it. I looked at the board and saw there was a dry-erase marked attached to it. I would have to think of something funny to write on there before I left.

She threw open her door and I had to keep my jaw from totally dropping. Her room was _enormous_. Her outside wall was a complete glass window, like our old home in Forks. The other walls were painted bright white, which made her purple carpet pop. I was about to ask how she changed without feeling uncomfortable when I saw her disappear into another room. I followed her into a walk-in closet my aunt Alice would kill for. It had two little changing rooms in it, with a wall dedicated solely to shoes and three racks of just dresses in the middle of the room. The room was white, like her in her bedroom, but with blue carpeting. There were almost a dozen, different sized mirrors in the room, some with little make-up stations next to them.

"My dad saw some special on TV about walk-in closets and I woke up a few days later and had this. I don't think I've gotten a better present, except for—" before she even got a chance to finish her sentence, a little ball of fur came out of nowhere and began attack her feet. She squealed in delight and picked up said fur ball and let it kiss her face.

"Harry you little mush, calm down!" She cried but the little ball of fur continued to bounce around in her hands. Natalie turned to me with a bright smile. "This is my puppy Harry," she seemed to be laughing about something but I didn't quite understand, so I just laughed with her.

"He's so cute and tiny," I said, moving over to admire him. When he was done giving Natalie kisses, he practically threw himself at me and began kissing my face. I stumbled back slightly but I caught myself and couldn't help but laugh at his force.

"Harry!" Natalie shouted. "Bad boy! We don't jump on people we don't know," she scolded him but I just laughed as he continued to lick my face. I'd never actually experienced anything like this before and it was very fun. His tongue tickled my cheeks and I didn't mind the slobber. "I'm so sorry Ness, I forgot how he gets around people he's never met."

"Don't apologize, I'm loving this. I don't have any pets," I told her.

Harry calmed down a few minutes later and allowed me to put him down. Natalie gave me a tour of her room, showing me some of her art work she had told me about while we were in class. After showing me the stuff in her room, she mentioned that most of the work around the house was either here or her mothers. I made a mental note to check it out later. She painted a lot of scenery, mostly beaches. She admitted that she'd never actually been to a beach before, having never lived along the coast. I told her one day we'd have to make Daniel drive us to La Push, that being the closet beach I could think of, and that we would go cliff diving. I was never allowed to go when we lived in Forks, so it would be my first time as well.

Natalie promised to give me a full tour of her house another day, saying she just wanted to lounge in her room and watch TV. Seeing as I was trying to learn more about human interactions, I agreed to watch with her and deemed this as research. She had some show, One Tree Hill on DVD and swore it was the best show ever before popping the first disc of the first season in. Over six hours later, having skipped dinner, we were on the first episode of the third disc when Daniel burst into the room.

"It's 9:47 Nat, didn't you need to take the guest you've been hogging all day home by 10?" Daniel was still grumpy with us because we had denied him on playing video games when he had come in 4 hours ago and refused to eat dinner when he had come around two hours ago.

Natalie, not believing her brother, looked at the time on her phone and grumbled. "Ugh, it is almost ten."

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay and see why Nathan was so stupid and took those pills and what happens with him and Haley. And then with Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton too. This show is so good," I groaned, not attempting to get up.

"You think there's any way they'd let you at least stay and finish this disc? I mean we've only got 3 more episodes after this and by then it'll be a little after 12 and that's not _that_ late. I mean, it's not like we're 15 or anything."

She was right. Normal teenagers my age stayed out late, went to parties, and did other fun things. All I wanted to do was stay at my friend's house and finish the rest of this disc. Not even the rest of the season! Just 3 more episodes. I wasn't asking for much. If anything, I was being very responsible.

"They won't care. I'll shoot them a text message. Un-pause this, I need to see what happens next!" I pulled my phone out and began to type a message to my mother. I looked up to see Daniel standing in front of the TV, giving us an exasperated look. Boys did not understand girls and their TV shows.

"Danny either sit and watch the show with us, or go play some stupid video game," Natalie snapped, remote aimed to throw at his head. Instead of leaving like we expected him to, Daniel flopped onto the bed by our feet and turned himself towards the TV.

"This show better not be dumb," was the last thing he said before we continued where we left off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My parents hadn't been entirely thrilled about my coming home close to 1 in the morning, seeing as the show ended around 12:30 and I had to say goodbye to Natalie's parents before leaving. But I'd gone straight to bed and avoided their scolding, expecting it to come the next day. When it didn't, I was completely relieved. But not dumb, I knew it would eventually come.

I saw Natalie that morning in the parking lot and we made plans for every day that week to get me caught up on all the seasons. I became so obsessed with the show, which Natalie was beyond addicted to, we wound up spending the next three weeks constantly watching it. By this point we had just started watching season five, for the third time, and I was too enthralled in the episode that I didn't hear my phone ringing. Natalie pointed it out when it began to ring a second time.

"Hello?" I flipped it open without looking at the screen while walking out of the room. My mother greeted me on the other line. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Will you be home for dinner? You haven't really been home besides weekends lately…" I felt slightly guilty over this. I had literally spent every night during the week until 12 at Natalie's house. I'm sure my family wanted to know what my classes were like or how my friends were but I mean they had Jake to see how my classes were and my dad could read my mind, so clearly he knew what my friends were like. It sounded selfish, but I didn't feel like being with them. This was my time to finally branch out, I should be allowed to do so however I wanted. Not to mention this kept me from seeing Jake and I was pretending by not seeing him I was getting over him.

"Um, Lilly told me she was making chicken parm tonight especially for me mom…I'm sorry. I'll be home tomorrow though, we can watch a movie together or something," I tried to offer as a compromise. I could practically see her face fall after I said Lilly made me dinner.

She was quiet for a minute, "Okay, but I'm picking out the movie."

"Fine mom," I said with a laugh. "Was that all? I'm missing vital parts of our show."

"Jake wants to talk to you," she said, sounding slightly uneasy. I groaned but knew he'd wind up just calling me himself if I said no.

"Put him on then," I said softly. My mom said I love you before handing the phone off to Jake. "What?"

"You're avoiding me."

I froze. That wasn't true. I mean, yes I was driving to school with my father now, and I was focusing more on my work in class rather than talking to him, and we hadn't hung out since dinner the night before school started but that didn't mean I was avoiding him. I was just adjusting. He should understand that.

"No I'm not."

"Ness, I don't know why you're doing it, and you can sit there and deny it all you want, but you're almost ignoring me. If I did something, you know you can tell me. You're my best friend Ness, you can tell me anything."

I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to say. I could hear Natalie standing behind me in the doorway. I turned to look at her, she bit her lip in thought before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Jake if that's how you feel…" I began, the words suddenly popping up in my head. "But I'm not avoiding or ignoring you. Me and Nat are just getting close and all, it's girl stuff. We'll hang out next week, I promise."

"Ness…" Jake started but I cut him off while he took a breath.

"We're watching a show and I really hate to keep Nat waiting, if you want you can text me later, okay?"

"Sure Sure," he said and I smiled, happy he was giving up on a fight.

"Bye Jake!" I said and then hung up, not even giving him a chance to said goodbye.

I turned around to face Natalie. She motioned back towards her bed. I followed and sat across from her Indian style. We were quiet for a little while before she said anything, "What was that about?"

"My mom just wanted to see if I'd be home for dinner," I said, trying to play off my whole conversation with Jake. Natalie gave me a knowing look. For only knowing me for a few weeks, Natalie already knew when I was lying and when I was trying to pretend I was okay. She either was really good at reading people or I sucked at keeping things hidden.

"Ness, you know what I'm talking about."

I bit my lip, trying to find the right wording. "It's….complicated."

Natalie let out a sharp laugh, looking behind me at something I couldn't quite see. "I pretty much am the definition of complicated Ness. You'll soon discover that. Please, I'll understand."

I shut my eyes and let out a deep breath, spilling everything out to her. Minus my family secret, so really not everything—just the drama. "And I know that I'll never be more than a friend, like his sister or something."

Natalie stared at me hard, for a long moment, before speaking. "Nessie, I'd like to say I've come to know you pretty well during our bonding these past few weeks, but I _never_ would have pegged you as _that_ girl."

"That girl?" I asked, slightly confused by her words. I mean, I pretty much poured my heart out to her, the second person I'd ever done that to, the first being my mother, and she calls me _that_ girl? What is that even supposed to mean?

It was obvious she could see my confusion. "Nessie, you're gorgeous, but that goes without saying. And you're smart and funny and just an all around great person. I mean why else would my brother be taking daily showers and doing his hair if it weren't for you? He's even being nice to me, just cause your around. And you know why that is?"

"Not really…" I admitted, not exactly following her train of thought.

"Because you deserve any guy you want. Not that you would ever want my brother, ew he's gross, but he's any guy and if you wanted him, you'd have him. You deserve him. Like you more than deserve Jake."

Now I saw her point. But she was wrong. I didn't, not in the least, deserve Jake. "I don't think so Natalie. That's so sweet of you to say, but things just aren't like that with Jake."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No, I thought I said that?"

Natalie rolled her eyes at me before grabbing me by the cheeks. "Just try it."

I wiggle out of her hands and stand up, now pacing around the room. This topic of conversation drove me nuts. I couldn't stand thinking about Jake and how much he meant to me. And how I didn't mean the same back. I never would.

"I know I can't force you to do anything Nessie, but I've seen how Jake looks at you. I know you're scared of losing him or embarrassing yourself. You don't want to get hurt. Believe me, getting hurt sucks. But if you don't try, then you've already lost him."

I did not want to admit it but Natalie made a point. A great point, really. But I was far too stubborn to say that out loud. Maybe I could talk to my mother about it…later. I just couldn't keep thinking about Jake. Not now.

"I really appreciate the helpful words of wisdom Nat, but this is too hard for me to deal with. I'm just not ready," I spoke softly, tears brimming in my eyes as I sunk back onto the bed. I swore I wasn't going to cry about this to Natalie. We were supposed to have fun together, not get all emotional and teary eyed.

Natalie laughed before pulling me into a tight hug. "Anytime baby girl. When you're ready to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you," I said, my voice barely above a whisper as I leaned against her for support. I was able to steady myself and stopped crying quickly. I pulled back and tried to reciprocate Natalie's smile.

"Listen," Natalie said after another moment, "This season of One Tree Hill is a little sad. I think we've had enough sadness today…so would you be interested in going to the party at Connor Mason's house later?"

I could tell Natalie was containing her interest in this party. She had a crush on Connor, though she hadn't actually admitted it yet. I had never actually been to a party before, obviously, and they looked so much fun on TV…so why not?

"Sure…but I have nothing to wear," I said while looking down on the pink sweats I had chosen to wear today. Natalie waved a hand at me.

"How you seen my closet? I literally have every outfit imaginable."

I couldn't hide the big smile that spread across my face. "Oh my gosh I'm so excited! I've never been to a party…" I caught myself quickly, realizing my own stupid words, "here before. I have no idea what they're like here!"

Natalie didn't seem to catch my slip up; she was far too excited that I agreed to go to the party. "They are so much fun. Especially at Connor's house. We're going to have the best night!"

Natalie spent the rest of the afternoon telling me all of the crazy things that have happened at the parties she's gone to. Apparently last year, at the first party her and Daniel went to, some girl got so wasted she trying jumping off Connors roof into the pool and broke her leg. Another time some guy got trashed and called his mom, telling her that from now on he wanted her to call him Nicole and that on every birthday cake from this point on, he wanted the cake to read Happy Birthday Nicole. All the stories were hilarious and just got me that much more excited to go.

After we ate dinner with her parents, we started getting ready. Natalie had made me try on about five different outfits before deciding she really liked me in her tight black dress with a white floral design going up the side paired with a pair of black heeled boots that came half way up my calf. I could see my father's face now if only he saw me. But I looked cute and there was nothing he could say on that matter. I would be 18 soon enough and that would make me a legal adult, meaning I could wear whatever I wanted.

Natalie wound up in a skin tight tube green dress that fell just three inches above her knee. She paired it with a white jean jacket and beige wedges. She then fussed over my hair and make-up for nearly an hour before deeming we were ready to leave.

"Danny!" She shouted from where she sat in front of her mirror. I heard him bumbling up the stairs and a minute later his head popped in the room. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my keys. Meet me at the car," he said before disappearing again.

Natalie clapped her hands before grabbing me by the wrist and all but dragging me out of her house and to her brother's car. He walked up a minute later, "Ness you sit shotgun. My sister has a stupid habit of touching my radio."

"I do not!" Natalie cried, but still slid into the backseat of his car. I just laughed while getting buckled. Danny winked at me, saying a line about how beautiful I looked. I couldn't fight the blush that crept onto my cheeks.

The car ride to Connor's house was no more than five minutes long. You could hear the music from nearly a block away and this racked my nerves. I was so excited I could burst out of my skin. I turned and saw Natalie bouncing around in her seat. Daniel pulled up and parked the car. Natalie and I were about to rush in when he grabbed me by the wrist. I spun around to look at him, slightly confused by his actions.

He was looking directly into my eyes and I felt a shiver go down my spine. It was weird, no one ever gave me shivers besides Jake. I was shocked by this. "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded slightly, swallowing the now forming lump in my throat. Natalie made a move to thwack him on the arm but he glared at her.

"If anything happens, let me know Nat." They shared a long look before she nodded her head. He then smiled sweetly at me before letting my arm go. I reminded myself that I would have to ask Natalie what that was all about later.

The party was just like the ones on TV. Guys were playing beer pong while slutty girls hung all over them. Other people were playing drinking games around the table, while people danced in the middle of the living room. You could hear people chanting 'shots' from the kitchen. I was giddy with excitement for what this night would bring.

As soon as we walked in, Natalie pulled me along to find Connor. He was nowhere to be found, according to all his friends. After a while of trying, we gave up and went to get cups of jungle juice, or at least I think that's what Natalie called it. Whatever it was, it tasted good.

Natalie introduced me to all her other friends, most of which were guys. I remember her telling me that she didn't get along very well with other girls and I tried to tell myself to remember later to ask her why that was. We wound up outside on the deck, our feet dipped in the hot tub. Natalie was talking with Connor, who eventually had found her. Apparently when we had gotten there had been a big fight going on outside and he was trying to calm one of the guys down so he'd pulled him upstairs. I didn't listen to the other details, but I was upset we'd missed the fight. I'd yet to see one amongst humans.

I was sitting on Natalie's other side, next some other girl who I hadn't been introduced to. I just kicked my feet in the water. I wasn't paying much attention when I heard a guy calling my name. I looked up to see a cute guy with sandy blond hair smiling at me.

"You're one of the kids from that big family, right?" I was almost positive his name was Matty, but I didn't want to embarrass myself if it wasn't. He was sitting between two blond girls who were grabbing at his arms, both leaning towards him trying to whisper in his ear. I laughed at how hard they were throwing themselves at him.

"Yeah, my family is huge," I said with a laugh. He laughed with me before looking at the girls who were trying too hard.

He looked back at me, "Want to head inside to get some drinks?"

I looked down in my cup to see it was empty. I nodded my head in agreement before leaning towards Natalie, "Want more to drink?"

She handed me her cup and kissed my cheek, "Love youuu!"

Natalie turned back around and went back to talking animatedly with her hands to Connor. I laughed at this before hopping of the hot tub and looking for my shoes. Matty had them in his hands, "These were the only ones that matched your outfit."

I took them from him with a smile, "Thanks, that was sweet of you."

We went into the kitchen together to find where the drinks were. I just got more jungle juice for myself and Natalie, while Matty got beer. He looked at my cup, "You don't drink beer?"

Did I? Obviously I haven't tried it yet, but should I say that I do but just wasn't in the mood for it? I was clueless as to what to say.

"Totally understandable, alcohol gets you drunk faster," he said for me and I just nodded my head along, assuming he was right. "I stick with a few cups a beer and then cut myself off, I don't like getting wasted in front of huge groups of people. It can be embarrassing."

"That's smart of you," I agreed, sipping my drink while we leaned against the wall.

"What's your family like? I'm an only child, I couldn't imagine living with so many people," Matty said while playing with a piece of fuzz on his jeans.

I wanted to tell him it was fun, because at times it really was. But having so many people under one roof, and especially one that can feel every emotion you have and another that can read your mind, it can totally suck. "It's difficult. I ready to move out."

"Any idea on where you're going to college?"

I hadn't even thought about college. I was lucky enough that my parents allowed me to go to high school, there was no way I'd be going to college without them. Even if I got to do that. I just shrugged, "I haven't thought much on it."

"I'm going somewhere sunny, like Miami University or San Diego State. I hate this constant rain, don't you?"

I really did. But I didn't get a chance to tell him because Natalie came wandering in, looking for her drink. "There you are muffin!" I looked around, wondering if she really had just called me muffin. Being the only half-vampire here, I feel I am the only one who could give humans food-nicknames. But she didn't know that.

"Sorry Nat, we were just talking," Matty apologized for keeping me. "Those skanky girls were hanging all over me and I just wanted to meet your new friend, she seems like a sweetie."

I blushed at this, no one besides my family has called me a sweetie before and they have to say stuff like that. "Aww, thanks Matty."

I totally forgot that I wasn't sure if that was his name and I could feel my eyes bug out at using the name. _Please let that be right, please let that be right, please please please…_ I prayed silently.

"I'll definitely see you in gym on Monday, we'll talk more than Nessie," he said before kissing Natalie on the cheek and walking back outside. I sighed in relief that I had been right after all.

"He seemed sweet," I said to Natalie as we settled in on the couch next to a couple making out.

"Yeah, you gotta love Matty," was all she said before downing the rest of her drink. I followed suit, not wanting to look odd.

"Mark," Natalie shouted across the room. A blond guy with that same build as my uncle Emmett turned to look at her. He'd been having a hushed conversation with a brunette guy, who wasn't quite as built as him.

"What's up Nat?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Me and my friend Ness here ran out of drinks, you think you'd be a sweetheart and get us more?" She pouted her lip out at him and I reciprocated the action. I was comfortable on the couch next to Natalie, talking with a drunk couple. We were planning on playing some game named Kegs or Kings and I needed to stay around to here the rules.

"Anything for you baby," he said with a wink before walking off to where I think I remembered the kitchen being. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be feeling at this point but I was feeling something. My stomach was doing flips and my head felt light but all I could do was smile and giggle.

Mark came back with our drinks and handed them both to us before sitting across from us on the coffee table. His friend, who I hadn't heard the name of, plopped down next to me. I smiled at him sweetly before turning to listen to the rules that Natalie had begun to explain, sipping idly at my drink. It tasted a little stronger than before, I think. Then again, I wasn't the biggest drinker so I could just be imagining things.

We started playing the game and I could feel myself getting drunker. I would randomly blurt out things and only Natalie and I would be the ones laughing at them. Soon my eyes started to glaze over and I couldn't see straight. I could feel myself losing control and I had no idea how to stop it. It was when I felt a hand on the exposed skin of my thigh that I became slightly more alert. Mark's friend leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear, "Wanna go upstairs?"

_No_. I tried to make myself say, but instead I stared at him wide eyed. I managed to turn and see that Natalie seemed to be handling her alcohol far worse than me, for she sat with her eyes closed leaning against Mark's shoulder. Both Mark and his nameless friend exchanged a look and then next thing I knew I was being lifted up off the couch. I tried to fight him off but I found I no longer had control of my arms. I felt almost paralyzed. I tried looked all around me. No one was paying attention. I wanted to scream and tell this stranger to let me go, but nothing came out. It was like I had lost control of my body. He had his arm around my shoulder and he was practically dragging me alongside of him. Mark had hoisted Natalie up over his shoulder and had begun to walk up the stairs, his friend dragging me behind them.

I stared wide-eyed at Natalie, begging for her to make this stop. She had to know what to do. She was the one with the party experience; surely she knew how to make this stop. But when her head lolled back, I saw her eyes were completely shut. She was knocked out.

Mark pushed open the first door he came to and shut it behind them, leaving Natalie helpless. I still had a chance. We were out in the open. If only I could get out of this psycho strangers grasp, I could bust down the door and save Natalie and then run far away from this place. But I found myself fighting to keep my own eyes open. My head was pounding and it was too hard to make out what anything was anymore. We kept walking down the hall, past other doors until we finally stopped at one. He opened a door and set me on my feet, causing me to stumble over and fall onto the floor.

"Oh baby, we're gonna have fun tonight."

I could make out the distinct sound of him locking the door before I felt myself fall into total unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I could make out the distinct sound of him locking the door before I felt myself fall into total unconsciousness._

I jerked awake suddenly, praying it had all be a nightmare.

My eyes were blinded by a bright light and I had to cover them in order to stop the burning sensation. "Ahhh!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how bright the lights were." My heart fluttered at the sound of Daniel's voice. It must have been a dream. I was just having a stupid nightmare at Natalie's house, safe and sound.

I peeked an eye open this time to see that he'd turned the lights down a little bit. He was still wearing the outfit he'd worn to the party and this concerned me. Why, if he wasn't drunk, was he still dressed? And better yet, why was he watching us sleep? I turned to see Natalie lying with her face pressed against her pillow, her make-up smeared all over her face. I tried to remember what happened next in my nightmare, but my head just blanked.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked me, his eyes filled with concern. "I set a bottle of water next to the bed for you and I can get you something to eat if you're hungry. It's early though, you should go back to sleep."

I didn't want to sound rude, but I was really confused by what was happening. "Why are you in here?"

He just looked at me, obviously not knowing what to say. And then it dawned on me. My dream, or nightmare, had been real…someone took advantage of me. Before I could think anymore, I felt my stomach contents come right up my throat. Daniel was at my side, bucket in hand. I threw up at least three times before I was finally finished. Daniel handed me my water before going to clean out the bucket. I was morbidly embarrassed that he was doing such a thing, but I couldn't find it in my heart to offer to clean it myself.

When he came back he had a plate with toast and an apple in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. He sat at the edge of the bed and handed me the apple. "Eat, it will make you feel better."

I took a small nibble out of the apple before pulling the blankets around me tighter. "What happened?"

Instantly Daniel's eyes darkened and his jaw tightened. "I knew I shouldn't have left you girls alone. I just felt that something bad was going to happen. I can't believe I was so stupid."

Without even thinking, I took his hand in my own and squeezed it. This seemed to qualm the storm in his eyes but his jaw remained tight. "I had been with my friends at the beer pong table, just talking and laughing. It had been a while since I'd seen you guys and I was starting to wonder what you two were up to. My sister is a big fan of playing pong, so it wasn't like her to not have at least tried to play one game with how late it was. I try not to worry, which was so stupid of me, so I just asked around at first if anyone had seen you guys. Everyone said you were playing kings, so I assumed things were fine and you guys had got caught up in that. But…"

He stopped to look past me, like he was fighting with something inside him. "It was getting later and I still hadn't seen you guys, so I began looking around. I found all the people playing kings and you two were nowhere to be found. I asked everyone where you guys were and no one had a clue. Then I heard someone say that two guys had gone upstairs with some girls, and they may have been you two. I don't think I've run faster in my life. I flung open every door possible until I found a door that was locked. I began beating on it and kicking it until I managed to kick it down," he breathed hard, having a hard time retelling the story.

"The guy was on top of Natalie…his pants were down and her skirt was up…past her waist. He didn't even look scared when I burst in, just annoyed. I didn't even think twice before ripping a lamp out of it's socket and smashing it over the guys head. And it wasn't even like he was some guy. It was Mark, the guy I sit next to in math class and share notes with. I thought he was a regular guy. He rolled off my sister and hit the floor. I rushed to her side and saw she wasn't conscious. I threw her over my shoulder, having no idea where you were. I ran around kicking doors in until I found a second one that was locked. It was hard to kick it in with Nat over my shoulder, but I refused to put her down. I managed to kick it in."

I put a hand up to stop him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear more. I didn't want to know if I'd been raped. I didn't want to remember any of this. My family was right. Human boys were evil, sadistic creatures. Why had I ever wanted this life? I could have just stayed perfectly safe in my little bubble, content with my peaceful life. But no, I had to be stubborn and demand to be treated like a normal child. I had wanted this. And this was my punishment for being so foolish.

"I wasn't too late with you," Daniel said softly. I looked to him and saw he had actual tears in his eyes. "When I walked in, he was laying you down on the bed. You were fully clothed and he hadn't hurt you."

I burst into tears at this. How could I have been so reckless? My first time drinking and _this_ happens? Is my life prone to drama?

Daniel wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder. I had no idea how long I sat there, sobbing in his arms, but it felt good to know that he cared. Shit, he saved my life. I owed him for the rest of eternity.

"I brought you this," he said, handing me the bear. "Don't laugh at me, but it's my bear that I sleep with. My parents gave it to me when I was a kid and he's just been there with me ever since. His name is Mr. Bear."

I looked down at the fluffy brown bear with big, black eyes and smiled. He was a cute bear, with soft fur and I felt like I was already familiar with him. "Thank you."

Daniel only smiled at me before motioning back to the bed, "Get some rest."

I nodded my head, not knowing what else to do. I wrapped up in the blankets and leaned on my side, holding Mr. Bear tightly to my chest. Despite all the anxiety I'd just been feeling, after inhaling Mr. Bear's scent I found myself drifting off to sleep, feeling slightly better knowing Daniel was there, watching over me.

I woke up hours later to the sound of someone throwing up. I groaned loudly when I realized it was Natalie, throwing up into a bucket that Daniel was holding for her.

"She gets really sick after she drinks," he told me while she continued to vomit. I just cringed at the sound and held Mr. Bear up to my face to cover my eyes. I could hear Daniel laugh and I hoped it wasn't at my reaction.

Natalie managed to stop throwing up a few minutes later and went back to lying down, though she didn't fall back asleep. "I'm so sorry," her voice croaked. I began shaking my head at her. This wasn't her fault. She had no idea any of this would happen. "No, I can't believe I was so stupid Nessie. I totally understand if you never want to see me again."

"It's not your fault," I told her simply. "_We_ had no idea that would happen."

"But still, I asked them to get us drinks," Natalie said, tears pouring down her porcelain cheeks. "He probably slipped us something. Oh god, I don't know what I was thinking. I barely knew the guy. Why would I ever trust him to get us drinks? And I put you at risk. I'll just die if this ruins our friendship. I'll just die."

Daniel stared wide-eyed at his sister. "You did what?"

"I was so stupid," she cried, her tears intensifying ten fold.

"Natalie, how could you?! You know to never let anyone pour your drink, ever. How could you have been so stupid? Look at what you got yourself and Nessie into!"

Natalie didn't respond, instead she just cried. I glared at Daniel, "We were drunk Danny. We both asked them, don't just blame her. We were both stupid. It was _our_ faults."

"Ness, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like," he began to say but I just shrugged at him. He was right. I was an idiot for letting some stranger pour me a drink. I deserved what I got.

I changed the subject abruptly, hoping it would end Natalie's tears. "What time is it?"

Daniel looked down at his phone to check, "Almost 1:30 in the afternoon."

My eyes probably bugged out of my head. "Oh my god! Where is my phone?"

I scrambled out of bed, Mr. Bear still in my clutches, and began looking for my things. My parents probably called a hundred times, wondering when I was coming home and how I'd be getting there. I found my purse mixed in the bag of clothes I'd brought. After digging around a bit, I found my phone. I had three missed calls and four unread text messages. My mother had called twice and Jake had called once. All the texts were from Jake. The first time was from the night before.

**Jake – 10:32pm**

_Hey Ness, I know you're busy with your friends, but I just wanted to let you know I miss you and I hope you're having a good time._

I laughed when reading this. Jake used to type awfully and I'd forced him to type in proper English or else I threatened to never text him again.

The next text was from early this morning.

**Jake – 3:44am**

_Is something wrong_?

Only a few minutes later the third text came.

**Jake –3:51am**

_Nessie, are you okay?_

When I checked my call log, he had called me at 3:52 in the morning. I groaned, wondering if I'd drunkenly called him last night. I prayed to all the holy Gods I had not. The last message was from earlier this morning.

**Jake – 10:22am**

_Call me when you're awake, please._

I quickly dialed him. The phone only rang once before he picked up. "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing?" I lied to him. I couldn't tell him now what happened. Not if he was _anywhere_ near my father.

"Are you sure?" He said in a tone that said he was not joking around. "I woke up last night and I just knew something was wrong. Ness, tell me what happened."

"Jake, I'm fine." I said, looking over to see Natalie and Daniel eyeing my wearily.

"Can I come get you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You know where they live?" I asked, but there was no need. Of course he did. There was no way Jake _or_ my father would let me go off to some strange house without knowing its whereabouts.

"I'll be there in five," and he didn't give me a chance to say anything else, "you're going to tell me what's wrong. Love you Ness."

Natalie was looking at me curiously. "Please tell me you're going to tell Jake."

I ducked my head away from her, busying myself with getting my things together. "I don't want to worry him."

Despite being sick, Natalie threw herself off the bed and rushed to my side. "If you don't tell him, I will Ness. This isn't something you get to hide and let eat away at you. I may have no say in the you-Jake-together situation, but I'm sticking my foot down here."

"Who knew you could be such a mom," I tried to laugh at my own joke, but it sounded more like a pained cough. Natalie just glared at me and I could sense Daniel's eyes on me as well. "Fine, fine I'll tell Jake."

"Good," Natalie managed a smile at his. "Call me after okay?"

I nodded my head and began to walk out of the room when I realized I still had Mr. Bear. I turned around to give it back to Daniel, "Keep him."

"I can't," I trying to hand him back but Daniel just pushed him towards me. "He's yours."

"Not anymore. Now go, I can hear Jake's car pulling in."

I looked at him for a moment before rushing to his side and giving him the biggest hug imaginable. "Thank you."

"Of course," he whispered back before letting me go. I smiled weakly at him before walking out of the room and making my way to the front door. Jake was waiting outside of it for me. I frowned at him for being so overprotective.

His hands probed my body, making sure I was not physically harmed. I hadn't even noticed I was wearing sweatpants, no shoes, a baggy shirt, and no bra until he touched my back. I immediately took a step back and crossed my arms.

"Ness, you nearly scared me half to death."

"How Jake? I didn't do anything," I said while walking past him and to the passenger's side door. I slid into the car and tried to think of ways to get out of telling Jake what happened.

Jake got into the car after me and started it up. We drove in silence for a few moments before he pulled the car over on the side of the road. "Look, we're out of your father's hearing range. If you don't want him hearing this, I promise you I will hide it from him. I don't know how to explain myself Nessie, but when I woke up last night I just felt like you were in danger."

My composure crumbled at this. I couldn't lie to Jake. I didn't lie to Jake, it wasn't heard of. But I didn't know what to say. How do you explain being a total idiot to the love of your life? It wasn't something easily done. Being a total freak of nature had its perks though, like my gift. I didn't have to find the words. Instead I raised my palm to Jake's cheek and showed him what had happened last night and when I woke up this morning. When I had shown him everything, I retracted my hand and put my head down, too afraid to look into Jake's eyes.

"Oh my god," was all he said and it was enough to make me burst into hysterical tears.

Next thing I knew Jake had pulled me out of my seat and into his arms. I cried against his shoulder until nothing more would come out. I felt weak and broken. I wasn't used to this. Jake stroked my hair gently, just rocking me back and forth. "Shh, it's okay Nessie. You're okay. I'm here and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you."

I remained quiet for a while and so did Jake. I just rest my head in the crook of his neck and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. He rubbed his big warm hands on my back and it soothed me more than I was willing to let him know.

"I'm so sorry Jake," I apologized finally. "I should have listened. I was so stupid."

"Stop it, please Nessie," he begged, pressing his forehead to my cheek. I felt my face flush. I had _never_ been in such an intimate position with Jake before. What was happening?

"Jake…" I whispered, he turned his head to look into my eyes. Our foreheads were touching, our lips mere centimeters apart. I could feel the heat radiating off my body. This was too much for me. It was torture. I had to get out. I wouldn't be able to contain myself much longer. I pulled away from him, attempting to clamber back into my seat. Jake just tightened his grip on me.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Nessie," he said slowly, like he was editing himself mentally. "I need you to promise me you'll never put yourself in that kind of danger again."

"It was a stupid mistake," I tried to say in my own defense. It wasn't like I went out last night planning on almost getting raped. Seriously Jake, who does that?

"Nessie, promise me," he said more sternly this time.

I bit my, "I promise."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Good."

I tried to smile at him, but it was hard for me to breath. This time when I tried to move back into my seat, he let me. He started the car up again, "How are you going to explain to your uncle Jasper why you're so upset?"

_Upset about what? Last night or you?_ "I had a nightmare about the Volturi."

"Sounds believable," he said as we made the turn to go down our street. I knew I'd be within my father's hearing range in only seconds so I flooded my mind with images of the Volturi from when I was a baby and how scared I had been. I pieced together a nightmare of them coming to steal me in the night and prayed it would be enough for my father. Hopefully my mood wasn't too much for uncle Jasper, I felt bad that he had to go through it with me.

We pulled up to the house a moment later and it was then I noticed my mother waiting on the porch for me. I sighed audibly. Did she really have to act like _such_ a mom?

"Change of plans," she told me as I began walking up the steps. "Your Aunt Leah called and is going to be here in an hour. We're going out to dinner and to see a movie with her."

Despite the horrible night/morning I had, this bit of news brightened my day. I loved time with aunt Leah and I hadn't seen her in what felt like weeks. "Where has aunt Leah been?"

"She, Seth, and Embry went to visit Grandpa Charlie and their mom in La Push. They just got back an hour ago," she explained to me as we walked into the house, Jake directly behind us.

I nodded my head. This made sense. Aunt Leah had been going on about how she missed her mother not too long ago. Embry going with them however, that threw me off. Surely my mom would explain that later. I just followed her lead upstairs and into my room, throwing my bags onto my bed.

My mom turned around to say something when she spotted Jake standing behind me, "You need to get ready for dinner or something Jacob?"

He and my mother shared a look and after a few minutes she sighed, "Have fun telling Leah you're coming with us." She turned to busy herself with something on my dresser. I turned to Jake, curious what that had been about but he was still looking at my mother.

"She'll understand," was all he said before sitting down on my bed and grabbing one of the closest magazines.

My room seemed unfamiliar to me, with what little of time I'd spent in it these past few days. It was less extravagant then Natalie's and I felt myself envying her closet as I looked at my simple one. "Alice already picked out an outfit for you sweetheart," my mom explained to me when I moved to look through my closet. "Just take a shower and get ready in the bathroom, your stuff is all laid out for you."

"Of course Aunt Alice would intervene," I said with a laugh.

"I resent that!" I heard her shout from what sounded like the living room.

"That's alright with me," I shouted back before ducking into my bathroom, leaving Jake and my mother to talk about God knows what.

Being alone, even though my mother and best friend were only a room away, was hard. I wasn't used to being afraid of _anything_ and now I had no idea what _not_ to fear. Were all humans like that? _No, Daniel is human and he saved your life_, my brain told me trying to calm the panic creeping into it. I felt dirty and disgusting. I pulled off my clothes, reminding myself to burn them later, and stepped into the shower. I turned the water up as hot as it would go and began to rub my skin until it was raw. I would have sat on the floor of my shower for hours if my mom hadn't knocked on the door, "Tell me you're not drowning in there."

"I'm fine," I lied, pulling myself out my pity party. I couldn't do this. It was too risky. My father and uncle would notice. "I had a really bad knot in my hair from not brushing it last night. I'll be out in a minute."

I hurried myself out of the shower and threw on the clothes that been set out for me. I only looked in the mirror for a brief second and laughed at what aunt Alice had given me. It was a little dressy for dinner and a movie with my aunt and mother. But then again, I was my aunt's favorite dress up doll, so nothing should surprise me.

My mother and Jake were having a hushed conversation when I walked back into the room. Jake looked fairly annoyed at whatever my mother had last said to him. "Did I miss something?"

"Not at all darling," my mother said while floating by me and out of the room, "let's get a move on you two. Leah is waiting for us outside."

Momentarily distracted from what I had walked in, I practically skipped to the front door. Which uncle Seth was standing by, talking to uncle Emmett and aunt Rose. "Uncle Seth!" I shouted, feeling like a five year old all over again.

He turned and gave me his natural, goofy smile before opening his arms and waiting for his usual hug. I ran up and threw my arms around his neck. Everyone loved uncle Seth, there wasn't a thing to dislike about him. He was funny, sweet, and just one of the nicest guys anyone could meet. From the time I was just a little kid, uncle Seth had always been there for me to play with, read stories too, and go on adventures with. He was like Jacob in a way, for always being there, but he was family to me. I didn't see him like _that_.

"I feel so old, I can't believe they finally let you go to school," Uncle Seth said as he let me go. "You're telling me all about it as soon as you girls get home. I want all the juicy details."

"It's not just the girls anymore," my mother said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Jacob has decided to join us."

Jake and Seth shared the same look he and my mother had shared not less than an hour ago and I wondered what it could possibly mean. I shrugged as well as Uncle Seth did, "the more the merrier," he proclaimed. "No hurry on up, my sister is not the most patient person if you know what I mean…"

I grinned before kissing his cheek and rushing out the door. Just as I had opened it, aunt Leah began honking her horn. I waved wildly at her before running to the passenger side door and flinging it open.

Aunt Leah had always had personal boundary issues, but she commonly let me cross them, like now, where I threw myself at her in the biggest bear hug I had ever given. "I'm so happy you're here. I want to talk to you." I looked back to see my mother and Jake still walking towards the car, "Later though."

"Of course kid," she replied while returning the hug. I smiled against her and squeezed tight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Time with aunt Leah, mom, and Jake was nice. I was having such a good time that I almost entirely forgot about what had happened last night, _almost_.

We had decided to see some girly chick-flick first, which Jake did not appreciate. But then again, he hadn't actually been invited, so my mom and aunt Leah didn't care. The movie wound up being cute, a little sappy, but I enjoyed it. My mom, had she been able to cry, would have been hysterical. I could tell just by the way she kept biting her lip and grabbing my hand. Aunt Leah kept teasing her afterwards, wondering when my mother had become such a sap. We wound up at some little Italian restaurant in the middle of town. We had ordered (everyone but mom that is) and were waiting for our food when I needed to go to the bathroom.

I had got up from the dinner table and went to the bathroom by myself, while my mom and aunt Leah were reminiscing about something that was vaguely familiar to me. Unlike most kids, I could basically remember my entire life, even right after birth. But there were some things, which my father tells me were either stressful or intense, that I just could not remember. As if I blocked it out. Grandpa Carlisle always wanted to try and do tests on me to figure out why, but my parents refused. Not that I had much against it, I was slightly curious too.

I had just closed my stall door when I heard a _click_ and I froze. It sound exactly like someone had just looked the door. The sound triggered memories of last night to come flooding back and before I knew I was curled up in a little ball in the corner of my stall hysterically crying.

"Are you alright miss?" A woman with a thick southern accent knocked on my stall door. I could see her white sneakers as she stood there waiting for my response. "I thought no one was in here, I'm the cleaning lady."

I didn't say anything, just rocked back and forth, too afraid to speak.

"Do you want me to get you someone darling?" She asked after a few minutes of no response from me. I nodded my head, even though she couldn't see me. "Just tell me what they look like and I'll go get 'em."

"He's tall…" I began to say, but my voice cracked, "and…and…" I couldn't find my words. I knew exactly how to describe Jake, but my mind was too frazzled to get anything of substance out.

"Take your time, it's all right." I thanked God for this patient, sweet woman. Here I was being a mess for no reason and she was just being a good person and trying to help. Maybe all humans weren't bad. I heard her move towards the bathroom door and open it. I could still see her feet, so I imagined she was looking at the restaurant occupants.

I took a deep breath before trying again, "He's really tall. With tan skin, he's native American so it's not the kind of tan you really get from going to beach, it's more of a russet color. It's nice. He always has a dopey grin that just makes you want to smile yourself. And his eyes, well they're…"

"A chocolaty kind of brown?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling as I pictured Jake's eyes.

"He's waiting right here for ya."

Without another word I threw the stall door open and rushed to Jake's side. He grabbed me and I began to sob, "I can't do this. I heard the door lock and I got so scared. I'm such a baby. How am I going to go back to school?"

Jake held me tight against his chest and let me rant. "Nessie, you're okay. I told you I would never let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I know," I cried against his chest, not thinking of how I was probably getting his shirt all wet, "but you shouldn't have to protect me. This is all my fault. I was so stupid. I'm so sorry Jake."

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. Despite how many times he's done this, I have to fight myself to keep from blushing. "Don't you dare apologize to me. This isn't your fault Nessie and I don't want to hear you blaming yourself. Do you understand me?

I wanted to argue with him, tell him that it really _was_ my fault. If I hadn't wanted to be human, then I would have never forced my parents to let me go to school. If I hadn't done that, I would have never met Natalie and we would have never been dumb enough to go that party and let those boys pour us drinks. But I didn't blame Natalie. She was innocent. She wanted to cheer me up and neither of us were thinking that night. I should have been more responsible. I wasn't raised to be so foolish. But Jake would just yell at me for thinking differently than him. So I didn't argue. I just nodded my head and then leaned against him, hoping he'd hug me again. All I wanted was to stay in his arms. Even if he was never going to be mine, I could pretend. Like right now, I could just pretend this was Jake's way of showing me he loved me and wanted to keep me in his arms forever, but that would just be too perfect for me. And perfect doesn't exist.

Jake was able to calm me down a few minutes later and after that we went back to the table. I told my mom I saw a girl form school in the bathroom and we got to talking and I didn't realize where the time had gone. Oddly enough, she believed me but I could tell aunt Leah didn't buy it. She was always able to tell when someone was lying. I would surely hear all about it later.

My mom talked to aunt Leah the entire car ride back, asking how grandpa Charlie was and how everyone in La Push was doing. I thanked my mother for distracting herself and aunt Leah and took the opportunity to just rest my head on Jakes shoulder and fall asleep. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.

"Nessie?" I peaked one eye open, wondering who thought it was a smart idea to wake me. I was greeted with the somber face of my aunt Leah. I guess she remembered I had wanted to talk. She was sitting in the chair next to my bed, holding Mr. Bear and looking at him with a weird expression.

"My friend from school gave me him," I grumbled, turning on my side so I could face her better.

"Scoot over so I can fit in there," she said, climbing in next to me before I had even moved. I just rest my head on her arm instead of shifting all my weight over. I was too exhausted to do much else. "I kicked your father out, so we're going to need to have this talk fast kiddo."

"Why did you do that?" I asked, trying my best to play dumb.

"Same reason you lied at dinner tonight, something is up," she said with a knowing look. "Now spill kid or else I'd force it out of your watch dog."

"My what?" I asked, not getting her reference.

"Jake," she nodded towards the door, "has refused to leave your side all night. Tell me what's going on."

Jake didn't leave my side? She had to be exaggerating. "I don't know aunt Leah. It's not that bad."

She just glared at me. "Your father is going to be back in just about fifteen minutes. If you don't tell me now kid, I'm going to make _him_ find out what's wrong. And I know you don't want that."

Aunt Leah doesn't give empty threats, so I knew she was serious. Not having much of a second option, I showed her what happened at the party. I showed her when I woke up that morning and how confused I was. Then I showed her when Jake got me and I didn't know what to do when I had been in lap. I showed her how I freaked out in the bathroom and how Jake had been there to save me. I was on a roll of just showing her everything, so I showed her how Jake was _always_ there and how it hurt so bad to be around him knowing I was nothing but the little sister he never had. I showed her the night before I started school and how he had held my hand on the first day. I showed her how broken inside I felt every time Jake gave me those false senses of hope.

When I finally took my hand off aunt Leah's she gasped and looked at me. Her eyes were distant, like Daniel's had been. "Stupid humans. They have no idea who they fucked with."

"Aunt Leah," I pleaded. "Please, you can't tell anybody. I don't want you to hurt them. Everyone will find out. It will be so embarrassing. I can't have that happen. I just want it all to disappear."

"Nessie, I can't pretend like everything is alright. If someone hurts my family I protect them. It's in my blood. And you one of the biggest parts of my family. I'm not going to take this lying down"

I grabbed her hand again and showed her images of what I imagined my parents doing if they found out. I'd never be allowed back to school. I'd be stuck sitting in this house for the rest of my life, never knowing what the rest of the world was like because of my one mistake. I didn't want that. I didn't want to not know. I wanted to be allowed to keep seeing Natalie and Daniel because they were my friends. Real friends I hadn't met through my family and they were nice. I loved them. And they loved me back. Daniel saved my life. I couldn't just stop talking to him after that. I didn't want to. I wanted to get to know him better. I had to show aunt Leah how sweet he was. And I had to show her how much Natalie was just like aunt Alice. She'd laugh at that. She would like my friends. She had to understand that. I wasn't ready to lose my new life. I wanted to grow up.

I pulled my hand back and looked at her with hopeful eyes. She shook her head at me, "You're lucky you're my favorite Cullen."

I threw my arms around her for the second time that day. "Thank you aunt Leah. I promise you won't regret this! I love you."

Aunt Leah hugged me back, kissing the top of my head like she used to when I was little and she thought no one was looking. "I love you too kid," she said while pulling away to look me in the eyes. "We're going to talk about what else you showed me. Don't think I forgot about that."

"It's a moot point," I said with a shrug, not really sure what there was to talk about.

"Don't be so sure," was all she said before getting up, kissing my forehead for a second time. "I'll come get you after school next week and take you to eat. We can bring Natalie. I want to meet her."

I wanted them to meet each other. Though it would be hard to explain how aunt Leah was my aunt yet still looked like a 21 one year old. I'm sure she'd figure out something to explain to Natalie. Aunt Leah was good at last minute thinking.

"Thanks aunt Leah," I whispered. She stopped at the door way and turned to look back at me, a small smile on her lips.

"Like I said, anything for you kid," and then left me by myself. But I was alone for less than five seconds before Jake walked in.

He sat in the chair next to my bed. "You should go back to sleep Ness. It's getting late."

"I know," I said, my eyes feeling heavy. I didn't actually know that it was late. I just felt like agreeing with him. Like aunt Leah, he took Mr. Bear and began to play with him. I reached out and grabbed Mr. Bear, pulling him to my chest and nuzzling against him.

"Daniel gave you that," Jake stated matter-of-factly. I nodded my head. "It looks old."

"I like it," I replied simply, shutting my eyes.

"You would," Jake said with a light laugh. I smiled at the sound of it. When Jake laughed, I smiled. Laying here, sitting peacefully quiet with Jake was easy. I just was happy he was with me. I needed him like this.

"You won't leave me, will you?" I asked, not exactly sure what I wanted him to say.

"Never," was his simple response and I drifted off to sleep shortly after that.

When I woke up, what felt like hours later, I was on my back and something heavy was rested on my stomach. I tried to get up, but whatever was laying there prevented me from doing so. I looked sown to see that Jake had fallen asleep in the chair and his head had wound up on my stomach. I broke out into a huge grin at the sight of him. He face was smooshed against me, his mouth hanging open slightly, letting out soft snores.

Instead of moving his head, I reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. I looked down at them and laughed at the contradiction. My hands were soft and smooth, while his were rough and callused. They felt right against mine, like they fit perfectly. His tan skin looked beautiful next to my pure white, milky skin. We went together. If only he could see that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sunday afternoon I found myself staring at my vibrating cell phone, feeling instantly guilty. Natalie was calling; we hadn't spoken all weekend and I'd promised to call her after talking to Jake.

"Hey Nat," I greeted her as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Oh thank God, I thought you weren't going to pick up," she said, only making me feel worse for not calling her. "I'm really sorry about Friday Nessie, I understand if you're mad at me. I don't want to lose you though. I've never bonded with anyone like you before."

"You're not going to lose me, I swear," I told her quickly. I didn't know how to explain to her I couldn't talk about things now, not with my father only a room away. "Can I come over for a little, we can talk?"

"Of course! Please come, I miss you. I think Danny does too, he's been asking about you," Natalie said with a laugh.

"I'm on my way," I told her, looking around for Jake. He would drive me to Natalie's house if I asked him.

"See ya soon," Natalie replied before hanging up.

"Where are you going?" I froze at the sound of my father's voice. I'd been doing a bang up job of avoiding him all weekend and now I was stuck alone with him, without the aid of Jacob.

"I haven't seen Natalie all weekend, I just want to see her for a little while. I was going to ask Jake to drive me," I told him, busying myself with putting a coat on and then looking for my purse.

"Is there any particular reason you've been hiding your thoughts from me?"

"Because they're not yours to hear," I snapped back. While I didn't want to start a fight with my father, I was being honest. My thoughts weren't for him. I know he can't control what he hears but I can't control how I feel.

"Renesmee, who do you think you're speaking to like that?" My father asked with a somber expression on his face.

"You," I replied back smartly.

"You're not going anywhere young lady. You can stay home and think about how you're acting. If you want something Renesmee, you do not go about it like this."

"You can't keep treating me like this! I'm not a little kid!"

"Maybe you should stop acting like one then," my father replied seriously. I wanted to scream at him but a bright idea flashed across my mind so quickly, it didn't appear my father noticed it. I glared at him hard before turning around and sinking down onto my bed.

"I don't enjoy doing this to you Nessie, but you have to realize that yelling at me and talking back isn't how things work around here," my dad said from what I assumed was the doorway but I refused to look at him. Instead I focused on my nails as hard as I could and waited for him to walk away.

It wasn't long before he did so. I could hear him sigh before marching off into the hallway, down the stairs, into the living room and then finally into the kitchen, where the rest of my family was with Jake and uncle Seth. Apparently someone had said something funny because everyone burst into laughter, even my father. I took that moment where his guard was down to slid my window open. I let the cool breeze graze across my face as I listened for what happened downstairs.

Uncle Emmett was telling a story, I could hear his boisterous voice all the way up here with ease. It was something about when my mom broke her hand punching Jake in the face. As interesting as that story sounded, I continued just listening, making sure my thoughts were solely on listening to my family. I could make out the side conversations going on, uncle Jasper was talking with aunt Alice while my father was talking to Grandpa Carlisle.

Only moments later, I could hear the kitchen erupt with laughter and I took that moment to seize my opportunity. I leapt from my window and landed quietly on the grass before my house. My mind was entirely blank; I had been working hard on learning to clear my mind lately. Without any hesitation I launched forward and began running to Natalie's house, eyes closed just focusing on my senses. I didn't chance looking back, but I could hear everything around me clearly and no one was following me. My father hadn't realized I'd left yet or he was letting me go, either way I found myself lucky.

I hadn't run this long or far in a while, but I felt exhilarated under the circumstances and only pushed myself harder, running faster than I thought imaginable. When I finally I opened my eyes, proud I made it so far with them closed while I pictured my room. Soon Natalie and Daniel's house came into view and I had to slow down before I burst through the trees looking like a mad woman.

I slowed my pace to a brisk walk and marched up the steps and rang their doorbell. The moment my finger left the bell, Natalie threw the front door open and pulled me into a giant hug.

"I'm so happy you're here," she admitted.

"Me too," I told her when she released me.

"Let's go upstairs," she said, dragging me along behind her. I laughed, wondering how someone so little had so much strength.

When we got to her room, Daniel was inside waiting for us, spread across Natalie's bed with Harry lying on his butt.

"Hey Nessie," he said, sitting up quickly, causing Harry to fall off and growl angrily. "Sorry Har," he laughed when the dog nipped him before hopping off the bed.

"Hey Danny, it's good to see you," I said while giving him a big hug.

"You managed to escape your family for a little bit?" He said with a smile and I laughed at the irony of his question.

"Actually, yeah I did. I hope they're not too mad," I said while plopping down in the spot he just vacated.

Natalie stared at me wide-eyed. "Tell me your parents know you're here."

"I mean, my dad knows that I wanted to come…so when he sees I'm not in my room anymore, I'm sure he'll figure it out. Can I crash here tonight? I really don't want to see him right now."

"I really hope your parents don't hate me for this," Natalie said, looking unsure. I was ready to plead my case but luckily Danny stood up for me.

"You should be bouncing off the walls Nat, you've got your best friend back. Besides, if her parents are going to get mad at anyone, it will be Nessie. She's the one who ran off."

"Exactly! I think we have some catching up to do. Pop in One Tree Hill and let's just relax, I'll deal with my parents another day."

That was all it took to convince Natalie to let me stay there. She put our show in and plopped down on the other side of the bed. While we watched the show, she told me how Connor had been nonstop texting her all weekend. She was happy that he seemed to be expressing an interest in her, but after what happened at his party, she didn't think she was ready for a relationship. When she mentioned the party, I was instantly afraid that everyone had found out what happened, but she assured me only those involved and Danny knew. Still, I feared word would get out and we would be the laughing stock of our school. And worst of all, I was afraid my parents would find out.

We wound up talking all night until we fell asleep and next thing I knew I was awoken suddenly, almost falling out of bed. I groped around the bed looking for my phone to check the time. When I couldn't find it, I turned over and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

Natalie was standing in the doorway of her closet, with clothes zooming over her head. Suspended in the air by what seemed to be invisible strings. I rubbed my groggy eyes, figuring they were playing tricks on me, but when I looked again, I saw the same exact thing.

"Oh my god," I breathed, unable to express my thoughts in words.

Suddenly all the clothes fell to the ground and Natalie spun around to look at me, her face blank. Neither of us spoke, we continued to stare at one another in disbelief. Her vivid blue eyes were glued to mine. Had I really just seen that? What on earth did it mean? Growing up in my world kept me from doubting the likelihood that Natalie could be part of her own world, but still I was in complete shock. Was Natalie a witch? Witches did magic, didn't they? And that was definitely magic.

"Okay, so…I don't know how to explain what just happened?"

"You're a witch, aren't you?"

Natalie was silent for a few moments, not exactly looking at me but looking over my shoulder. "Yes," she whispered but my sensitive hearing picked it up.

"That's…that's awesome," I said after another moment of silence. "So you can do all sorts of spells and stuff?"

Natalie looked flabbergasted by my response. "Did you just say 'that's awesome'? You are the least normal human I've ever met."

I took a deep breath. I figured that if Natalie trusted me enough to tell me her secret, she deserved to hear mine. Though it wasn't exactly _my_ secret, but really my family's secret, I couldn't fight the gut urge to tell Natalie the truth. If I was going to call her my best friend, she deserved the truth.

"About that…" I began, unsure of how to tell her my family secret.

"About what?" Natalie looked very concerned.

Because I wasn't good with words, and so I wouldn't technically break any rules, I got up from the bed and placed my palm to her cheek. I showed her the beginning, when my parents met and fell in love and what my father was. I showed her when my mom was pregnant with me and what I was exactly. I showed her the wolves, who were all now bound to my family. I showed her when I was a little kid who grew up at an accelerated rate while the rest of my family remained frozen and eventually, I froze too. After what felt like hours, I eventually pulled my hand away.

"I don't know what your world is like, whether or not vampires are painted out to be the bad guys but my family is different. They're good people; I can show you so many other things. Please don't be scared."

"I'm not scared Nessie," Natalie said while beaming, grabbing me by both my shoulders and squeezing me against her. "I knew you were different, I just couldn't figure out how. Now it all makes sense. That really explains why there are so many of you."

"Yeah," I said laughing. I always wondered why the humans so easily bought that we were all family. If I was a human, I would be very curious where all these kids came from together and why they were all so pretty.

"So Bella and Edward are you parents?" Natalie asked, with a distant look on her face. She was most likely reliving what I showed her in her head.

"Yeah, no one in my family is really blood related like we say they are. Grandpa Carlisle was the first in my family," I explained to her. She nodded, taking a seat on her bed and instructing me to do so as well.

"That's so weird, Grandpa Carlisle. I always thought he looked too young to be a dad, but he looks waytoo young to be your grandpa," Natalie laughed.

"Well, when someone is turned, they remain frozen at that age. My father was only seventeen when he was turned, but he was born in 1901," I told her.

"You're dad is over a hundred then!" Natalie shouted at me, looking absolutely baffled.

"Yeah, well Grandpa Carlisle was born in the 1640's…"

Natalie just stared at me with her jaw hung open. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. I had just told her my family was a bunch of vampires and I was a half vampire who was conceived when my mother was still human and all she cared about was how old my grandpa was.

"That is nuts! Is your mom really old too?"

"No, she met my father like 20 years ago or something like that when she was 17. My uncle Emmett makes fun of her for having slept with an old man."

"Uncle Emmett," Natalie repeated after me, her eyes almost glowing as she bounced. "Your family is awesome, I am so jealous. Is there anything else cool about them? I can just tell by the look on your face, tell me!"

"Well, my dad can read minds," I said very timidly, because I knew how she would react to that, given the fact that meant he had read hers. Her face dropped instantly.

"He can read them, like when he wants to?" She asked, looking slightly scared.

"No, he can read them all the time. He can read multiple minds at the same time within a two mile radius," as soon as I said that she flung a hand over her eyes. "I know, it sucks. I've gotten used to it though, when I'm around him and I don't want him to know what I'm thinking, I sing show tunes. He leaves me alone pretty quickly then."

"I thought the most _embarrassing_ thing in front of him the other day!" Natalie cried, shaking her head back and forth as she slapped her forehead.

"What did you think?" I asked but she remained silent. "Ew, tell me you didn't think my dad was hot."

"I did Ness! I am so mortified; I can never go near him again," Natalie whined while I faked vomiting sounds. My dad was _not_ hot, handsome sure, but EW he's my dad.

"Okay, off of the gross and embarrassing topics…my aunt Alice can see the future."

Natalie instantly bolted upright. "Does that mean she knows about Friday? I haven't told anyone, only Danny knows."

The light and happy mood in the room shifted. I had not thought about aunt Alice. Did she know about Friday? If she did, why hadn't she said anything? Did she tell my parents? Of course not, I would be locked in my room if my father knew what had happened. If my aunt knew, which would have been before it even happened, then she would have prevented it. She couldn't know about it. So did that mean aunt Alice couldn't see my future when I was with Natalie, just like when I was with Jake?

"I don't think so. I wouldn't be here right now if my family knew. It's weird, aunt Alice has holes in her vision. When I'm with the wolves, she can't see my future. Maybe you're another hole in her vision?"

"Yeah, I have to be. Or else I feel like your family would never let you see me again," Natalie said with a dry laugh.

"Well, they didn't exactly let me last night. Remember, I ran away?" I reminded her and myself. It was strange that my phone had remained silent the whole time I had been with her and that even now, when I was missing from school, not a single text was sent my way.

"Oh yeah, that's so weird they haven't called you or anything. Not even Jake, right?"

"No…"

I looked down at my silent phone. Jake hadn't text me either, which was strange given the fact that he swore he wasn't going to leave my side after what had happened. Then again, I was the one who left his side. Maybe my mother was finally standing up for me and telling my family to just leave me alone for a while. She might not be alone in that, I could see grandmother as well as my aunts telling my father and Jake to just let me be. I needed time for myself.

"Not that I'm complaining," Natalie assured me. "I guess if they had been bugging you, I might not have gotten to find out how cool you all are."

"You didn't think we were cool to begin with?" I joked back.

"Shut up," Natalie laughed while throwing a stuffed animal at my head. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, well I guess I wouldn't have found out you were a witch if my parents had forced me to come home last night."

"That's true," Natalie mused. She got up from the bed, finally acknowledging all the clothes she had deserted on the floor. Slowly each one began to float back into her closet, instead of following them and putting them on hangers, she turned back to me and grinned. "I can't believe you're half vampire that is crazy. I want to meet your family now, this is so crazy."

"Have dinner with us tonight!" I blurted out, not even thinking about the fact my family and I weren't on good terms.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Natalie asked, looking apprehensive.

"I mean, if you don't want to it's fine, I guess…"

Natalie lunged forward, grabbing both my hands. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just that it is so last minute. I don't know if they would mind me intruding."

"Not at all! Let me call me my mom," I said quickly, happy that Nat seemed eager to come to my house. I dialed the familiar number and put my phone to my ear, waiting for my mom to answer.

Like always, she answered on the first ring, "Well, how nice of you to call."

"Hi mom," I groaned into the phone, praying I wasn't in for a lecture.

"No '_thank you mom for keeping dad and Jacob from running right after me when I so rudely snuck out last night?_'"

"Thanks mom, I thought that was you."

"You're welcome, you're father is none too happy with me at the moment. Neither is Jacob," she said with a slight huff. "But I'm sure you're not calling about that, so what's up babe?"

"You know me too well mom," I said with a laugh that she shared. "I kind of had something important to tell you and then something to ask."

"Why does this sound like bad news?" I could just imagine my mother's frightened look as she imagined the worst case scenarios for what I was about to tell her.

"It's not bad news. Just, don't get mad?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you tell me what's going on this instant!"

"I told Natalie our secret."

The line was so silent that I had to look at my phone to see if my mother had hung up. We were still connected, "Mom?"

"Nessie, how could you?! I stuck up for you! How could you be so careless? We're going to have to move now! I thought you were ready to handle being around the humans and you go and tell your first human friend?!"

"But I didn't tell a human!" I shouted into the receiver, furious that my mother was calling me irresponsible.

The line was eerily silent. "What did you just say?"

"I said, I didn't tell a 'human.' Natalie is a witch."

"The both of you _come home now_," my mother almost growled into the phone. "This discussion needs to be in person."

Without even giving me a chance to say a word, the line went dead. I looked up to see Natalie's nervous expression and I couldn't help but reciprocate the emotion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_I said, I didn't tell a human. Natalie is a witch."_

"_The both of you come now," my mother almost growled into the phone. "This discussion needs to be done in person."_

_Without even giving me a chance to say a word, the line went dead. I looked up to see Natalie's nervous expression and I couldn't help but reciprocate the emotion._

Natalie was up zipping all around her room, collecting things off her shelves and putting them into bags.

"Oh my god, your parents hate me now. I'm so sorry Nessie. This is all my fault. Why can't I know cool magic like time travelling because I'd so go back in time and fix this. I'm so sorry."

"Nat, stop moving," I shouted over her babbling, instantly she stopped and stared at me. "We're going to go to my house, everything is going to be alright."

"How can you be sure?"

I wanted to tell her that I actually _didn't _know. I was scared, terrified actually, of how my family would react if that's how my mom, the sanest part of my family, reacted. Surely the relationship between vampires and witches couldn't be that bad, my mother had to be overreacting. Natalie was so sweet, she wasn't evil. If there was animosity between witches and vampires, I would have heard about. I would have actually _heard_ about witches, but I hadn't. And my family, especially my mother and father, told me all of the legends, myths and stories in the world. Anything they knew to be supernatural, I knew as well. My mother was just overreacting because maybe she's never even heard of witches. That had to be it.

I looked up to see Natalie's eyes wide with fear, she was chewing on the end of one of her long braids as she waited for me to answer her. I just couldn't tell her I was scared. "I just know."

Natalie closed her eyes, took in a long breath and then looked back at me. "Okay, let's go."

Silently we made our way past Natalie's parents in the living room and straight to her car, where we found Daniel sitting in the backseat.

"You two didn't think I was going to let you go alone, did you?" Daniel asked us as soon as we climbed into the car. Natalie remained silent but I turned to look at Daniel, confused as to how he knew what was going on.

"Nat and I have a weird sort of twin connection," Danny said with a smirk. "That and I was listening at the door. I realized you guys were leaving, so I decided to join you. I'm ready to meet some vampires."

"This isn't some joke Danny, Nessie's family is going to _hate_ us," Natalie said without turning to look at her brother. She was paler than usual and she looked like she was fighting off tears. She focused on the road as she hurtled her car forward in the direction of my house.

"I'm not laughing Nat, but I think you're both overreacting. It's not like we're dangerous. If anything, vampires are more dangerous than we are."

"My family is safe," I replied defensively.

"I've realized that or else wouldn't everyone in town have become dinner?" Danny laughed, obviously not understanding how serious our situation seemed to be. I just glowered at him, not wanting to laugh even though I did find it funny.

As we turned the corner onto my street, my heart dropped into my stomach. My _entire_ family was waiting on the porch for us. All of their eyes followed Natalie's car as she parked in the driveway. Dan unbuckled himself in the backseat but I stopped him by resting my hand on his knee. Natalie looked at the two of us.

"Wait in the car, I need to yell at them," I told them. Natalie shook her tiny head while Daniel smirked again. He found too much amusement in this that it made me question his sanity.

Wanting to kill my family, I slowly got out of the car and walked across the lawn towards them. Everyone remained motionless as I walked but as soon as I reached the bottom step, my family burst back to life.

My mother partially flung herself forward and went to grab my shoulders but I put my arms up to stop her. "You guys are _so_ embarrassing."

"Nessie, you don't know what they're capable of, none of us do," my mother scolded me.

"You think I would have been able to call you after Nat told me she was a witch if she wasn't safe?" I shouted angrily at her, beyond annoyed that my family was being ignorant enough to believe little Natalie could be any kind of danger.

"We're not being ignorant Renesmee, we're doing what we think is best in a situation that none of us have come across before," my father answered my irate thoughts. I turned to glare at him, so frustrated with him and the rest of my family that my vision began to turn red.

"You can hear their thoughts dad. If they had been or were any danger to me, I think you would have noticed by now. Just listen, I guarantee that Daniel is laughing about how you're all overreacting and Nat is freaking out because all she wants is for my family to like her, because she's my best friend. But instead, my family has to go ahead and act like a bunch of idiots and try and scare away the only friends I have."

While I waited for someone to respond, I scanned the faces of my family in search of someone who seemed to be on my side. My mother looked at me, her eyes conveying the guilt she was now beginning to feel. My father was glowering in the direction of Natalie's car, surely listening to their thoughts for even a trace of danger. Both my aunts gave me apologetic looks, which made me do a little dance of joy on the inside. My grandparents were looking at each, silently communicating their feelings on the situation. Jake was leaning against the banister, just watching me with a small smile on his lips, which if I wasn't so angry at my father, I would have thought more about. Uncle Emmett was fighting back laughter while uncle Jasper was standing farthest away from me, by the door, looking entirely uncomfortable over the amount of tension in the air.

"Edward, do they sound dangerous?" Carlisle asked while my father continued to just glare at the car.

He didn't respond right away, which prompted my mother to rush to his side to grab his hand. "Edward?"

"Their thoughts are as Nessie said they would be, but—"

"But nothing!" I cut him off, proud that I had in fact been right. "Grandpa, tell him he's being overprotective. Don't you want to learn about them? I'm sure they have all sorts of legends they can tell you. Please make him stop!"

It might have to do with my grandfather being a total pushover when it came to me or the fact that things like this intrigued him or a combination of the two, whatever it was, my grandfather conceded.

"Edward, Renesmee is right," the tone my grandfather used made my father's shoulders tense. It was grandpa's 'let it go' voice. I felt like dancing, right there in my front yard. "If they were any immediate danger, we would be able to sense it. The fact that Nessie has spent so much time in their presence just proves that they mean no harm."

"Fine, bring them in," my father growled in my direction. His sour attitude no longer bothered me now that I had won. I hurriedly gave my grandpa a hug while my family began to trickle back into my house.

"Love you grandpa," I said, which made him smile and kiss my cheek.

I practically skipped back to the car. Natalie scrambled out of the driver's seat while Dan leisurely got out, as if he were about to go lay down and take a nap and not into a house full of vampires. Natalie grabbed my hands and looked me directly in the eye, "What happened?"

"My dad was a jerk, go figure. But you guys can come in and meet my family, hopefully sway my father to believe you're not evil," I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry about him, he can be really stubborn."

"Is he mad at you?" Natalie looked like she was about to cry. I didn't know what to say to calm her down, so I lifted my hand to her cheek again and showed her images of my family at their best; when my father played the piano for me, when grandpa would tell me stories about his past life, when my grandma cooked for me, when my mother watched silly television shows with me. I wanted her to see that my family was made up of genuinely happy people, who just got too protective at times. I wanted her to see that my aunts and uncles were all fun loving and spoiled me to no end because they loved me.

"He just worries too much, don't worry. When he gets to know you, he's going to love you," I promised her.

Having forgotten he was there, I was shocked when Danny spoke. "What the hell was that? Did you guys just have a _moment_?"

Danny didn't know about my gift, so to him what just happened between Natalie and I might have looked more intimate than I had anticipated. Rather than telling him what I was doing, I showed him, pressing my palm to the soft skin of his cheek. Images of him being an idiot flittered from my mind to his, showing him that Nat was my _friend_ and that I liked boys.

"That is awesome," Danny breathed out, his eyes having the same distant look that Natalie's had when I first showed her. "Do it again!"

I just strung together memories I had with him in them, from class when we all joked together instead of paying attention or the many times he crashed our movie nights. I showed him how grateful I was for that night. I wanted him to know how great I thought he was. After the last image I showed him was of me, snuggling with the bear he gave me, he grinned and pulled me into his chest, giving me a big hug. I inhaled his scent. He was the first boy I had ever been this close with besides Jake. He smelt different, a nice different like earthy tones, mixed with something much stronger I couldn't put my finger on. I liked it.

"Are you guys coming inside?" Jake shouted across the lawn, his eyes dark as he looked directly at Daniel. I flushed red as I pulled away from him. How could I have forgotten to show them memories of Jacob, my over protective 'brother' figure. He dropped his glare and turned into the house, leaving the three of us alone.

"I guess it's now or never?" I said to them, trying to keep the nervousness from my voice. I was terrified my parents would embarrass me more.

Daniel shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets while Natalie grabbed my hand and prodded for me to lead the way. The walk from the car, across the lawn, into my house and into the living room seemed much longer than the thirty-one seconds it actually took. The room fell silent as soon as we walked in. My parents were seated on the loveseat holding hands while my grandparents stood to their right. My aunts were squeezed onto the couch looking so small next to uncle Emmett, while Jake leaned against the far wall. After a second scan of the room, I realized that Uncle Jasper was nowhere to be found.

I had to break the silence, "Natalie, Daniel this is my family. They really aren't as mean as they've been acting, I promise."

"Hi," Natalie's voice was a tiny peep that most humans would not have been able to make out. Daniel waved at my family, completely at ease. I envied him for that. I introduced each relative by name and relation, not that Natalie didn't already know from our talk, but Daniel might not have. I made sure to mention my uncle Jasper did not do well with tense situations and would be back for dinner

"It's nice to meet you, I am Renesmee's grandmother Esme," she said, with the most genuine look on her face. Only my grandmother could make the tension we were experiencing melt away with one smile. "I'm so happy our Nessie here has made such nice friends. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Natalie squeaked, moving out from behind me just a little to get a better look at my grandmother.

"Lovely! I'll get started on dinner, please get comfortable," she said while gesturing to the couch I hadn't noticed remained open for the three of us. Natalie managed a charming grin before taking a seat. Daniel plopped down next to her leaving me very little room beside him, which I squeezed into.

I waited for my father to begin a tirade of questions, demanding to know every last detail or Natalie and Daniel's lives, but he just watched the three of us skeptically. My uncle Emmett sensed the tension and went about relieving it in his own way.

"So you guys do magic?" Natalie nodded her head, probably too afraid to speak to my hulking uncle. "Can you show us?"

"Emmett!" My mother and aunts collectively shouted at him. I grimaced. The look in just my aunt Rose's eyes alone was enough to make anyone cringe.

"No, it's fine," Natalie assured them. "I mean, I understand him asking. It's not every day you meet a witch. I can show him something."

Aunt Rose looked put out, while uncle Emmett glowed at the idea. Natalie lifted her right palm and the hat my uncle had been wearing zoomed into her hand. My mother made a tiny gasp while my uncle and I laughed.

"That's nothing," Daniel chuckled while he gave her a side glance. I turned to look at him, having never seen him do any sort of magic.

"Daniel don't," Natalie warned him but it was too late. Daniel lifted his palm towards the ceiling and all the lights in the room flickered out and zoomed into the palm of his hand, creating a bright orb of light. While I was staring at him in amazement, Natalie was giving her brother the dirtiest look possible. He shrugged and the light in his palm extinguished and the lights in the room ignited.

"I thought you guys would need wands and have to say spells," Emmett commented, still looking at Daniel's outstretched palm, a frown tugging at his lips. "Harry Potter needed a wand."

Everyone laughed at this. I could see my father sharing a pensive look with my grandfather. It wasn't anything I had ever seen before, but they didn't look very surprised. I glanced at all my family members to gage their reactions. My mother was glowing, still gazing at Daniel's palm. Aunt Rose looked much like my uncle Emmet, confused but she looked a little unimpressed. My aunt Alice's expression was blank. It's hard to shock a vampire who can see the future, but Daniel sure managed to floor my aunt. Then there was Jacob, arms tight across his chest while he leaned against the wall behind my father. His eyes were dark but unfocused, gazing past Daniel, out the window behind us.

"When you're learning you have to use a wand, but after you've finished training you can do it all in your head," Natalie explained. "We finished a few years ago. The more you do in your head, the easier things become. My brother has an affinity for lights and flames. I can't turn out lights like he just did. But I am strong."

"Oh really?" My uncle guffawed, looking at Natalie as if she just admitted to being a dragon. He wasn't the only one who laughed; my mother as well as aunt Rose were laughing. I looked at her, curious as to what she meant by strong. She was so tiny; I found it hard to believe she would be capable of picking up a four year old child, let alone do anything more tasking.

"You're obviously not the first person to question that," Natalie flashed him a pearly grin. "I can beat you in an arm wrestling match but that would be too easy."

"That sounds like a challenge to me."

"A challenge for another time," my grandfather intervened. Emmett looked put out, but said nothing while aunt Rose and aunt Alice snickered behind his back. "Why don't you tell us more about yourselves and your kind? That is if you don't mind me asking?"

Natalie grinned at my grandfather, seeming more at ease when looking at him. I glanced towards the kitchen, wondering if my uncle Jasper was standing just beyond the way, doing his best to keep everyone calm.

"We used to live amongst our kind, when we were much younger," Natalie began, glancing towards Daniel. The look they shared made me wonder if they really did have twin telepathy. "Our parents were very traditional, they raised us the same way they were raised. Your parents are meant to teach you, but your community is where you really learn."

"It takes a village to raise a child," my grandfather offered.

"Yes, that is it precisely. Our parents would teach us the basics when we were home, but all the children met with the elders of our community when our parents worked. The elders showed us what our parents could not. Then we would practice with the other children. It was frustrating working with the other kids most of the time," Natalie looked pensive for a moment. "From a young age, Daniel and I both felt different from the others. We finished our training ahead of schedule."

She continued to tell my family about her training and how long it took the complete. Everyone, even my father, seemed interested in what she had to say. I could tell my grandpa was just eating up everything she said.

"How old are you two then?" My father asked. It was something I never thought to question. They were my age, weren't they? Or were vampires not alone in being frozen in time?

Natalie and Daniel exchanged quick glances. "Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen," my mother asked, earning a chuckle from my father. I made a mental note to ask my mother about that.

"Ten years now," Natalie said slowly as she turned to look at me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

"Have you seen my father? He just turned 122 this year and still looks seventeen," I said while

squeezing her hand to calm her down. "How old does that make your parents?"

"In our community, because you stay young for a long time, you are not allowed to have children

until the aging process begins again. My parents became so involved in the community, they

bypassed the aging process twice, so they are both 115 now."

"I guess we should introduce them to my father so he has someone as old as him to talk to. He

could use some friends."

"Actually, I would love to meet your parents," my father said, entirely missing my sarcasm. My

mother chuckled and mouthed 'your mistake' behind his back. Natalie ignored us and nodded

her head. "Ask them to come next Saturday. That should be more than enough time to tell them

about our family. Esme can put together something wonderful, I am sure."

"She will be thrilled to have guests," my grandfather added. "That would lovely if they came."

"Of course," Natalie beamed, all of her previous worries long forgotten. "Our parents are will

be so impressed to knew we met vampires before them. They have been interested in your kind

for a while. None of us knew you were in the open."

"We are great at disguise," my uncle Emmett tried to joke.

"Yeah, fifteen kids enrolling in high school looking like super models and acting like couples is

the perfect disguise," Daniel said with a laugh. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing,

afraid my parents would be offended. But in fact, everyone joined him in laughing, saying no

humans had ever questioned it before.

By the time my grandmother had finished dinner, my grandfather had asked Natalie more questions than I felt were necessary. But he learned that most families branched out of their communities when their children were considered grown. It was hard to have so many of their kind in one area without drawing attention from the humans. Like my family, wizards and witches had rulers that kept a strict eye on people. Natalie seemed to enjoy telling the stories of her kind, while Daniel seemed almost bored by it. More than a few times I caught her glare at him, though she had not been looking in his direction at all, to silently tell him off for not paying attention. It made me giggle each time I caught it.

My mother sat beside me at the dinner table, while Natalie sat on my other side, flanked by Daniel. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you sweetheart," my mother apologized as she took my hand. "I guess all these years with your father have made me a little more paranoid than I used to be."

Though he was all the way across the room, helping my grandfather carry our food to the table, my father rolled his eyes. My mother leaned in closer to me, "Your father will apologize as well, he knows they mean no harm and I know he feels foolish like I do."

"Don't say that," I squeezed her hand back. "You wouldn't be a mom if you didn't freak out every once in a while. That's why I love you."

She grinned at that before leaning in to kiss my cheek. If she could cry, I knew should would be in tears right now. Daniel gasped from a few sets down, I turned to give him and curious look.

"Right then, you two looked like twins," he looked astonished. My mother and I both flashed him an identical pearly grin.

Jacob, making a sound for the first time since he'd yelled at us earlier, laughed. I looked to see him giving Daniel a slightly annoyed look. I frowned at that. What had Daniel said that was annoying? Anyone who saw us, thought my mom and I were sisters, but it was expected. She was frozen, only physically two years older than me, so we looked more alike than most mother and daughters.

I wanted to question him, but figured the dinner table, with all of our guests, was neither the time nor place. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the front door opening and the rest of the pack barreling into the house. My aunt Leah was the first to enter the dining room, hand in hand with Embry. My wide-eyed expression must have caught her off guard because she immediately dropped his hand and blushed at me. Everyone seemed to be shocked by the new development. My aunts were giving them perplexed looks, while I swear I saw my uncle Emmett groan and hand my uncle Jasper money. My father had what I liked to call 'the look' on his face, one that meant he was getting far too much information than he needed and would appreciate some new thoughts. My mother was gushing, very unlike herself, as she now stood at my aunt's side. It was because of all this commotion, no one noticed my uncle Seth enter the room and stop right in his tracks, his eyes completely wide and his face stuck as he locked glances with Natalie.


End file.
